Road Trip from hell
by Miss Riss
Summary: “I’m going on a date,” Basil shrugged, and let a small smile fall over her lips.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, but if I did I'm sure season three would have been up a long time ago.

**Summary: **Max and Alec set out on a road trip to retrieve, a now fully recuperated, Zack. –M/A

**Setting: **A few weeks after 'Freak nation'

**Ramblings: **I know I've been going crazy lately with my stories, deleting, re-writing and so on, but I just haven't had my **muse** lately. Hopefully she's back and ready to write, because I am, but the only way in knowing that is if I get reviews =)

**Feedback: **I can't write without it, otherwise I end up deleting the story. I guess I'll post a new chapter every **fifteen reviews** or so…

**AN: **This is going to be a simple fic (Barely any drama)

--------------------------

**Road Trip from hell **

        Prologue

---------------------------

Max cringed repeatedly, finally shifting in her seat and turning off Alec's blaring radio. She smiled at the silence, adjusting back into her position and closing her eyes.

Alec rolled his eyes, anger momentarily slipping through his body, "A woman never touches a man's radio Maxie," and with that he flipped the switch back on, turning up the volume even higher.

She moved to face him, shooting daggers with her eyes, "Who ever told you that you were a man Alec?"

And that ladies and gentleman is what started the battle.

Off

On 

"Remember Maxie," he scoffed, "this is not your car!"

Off

"Remember Alec…I could kick your ass!"

On

"Oh," he scrunched up his face in disgust, "in your dreams."

Off

She smirked, "every night."

Before Alec was about to make his comeback he received a healthy whack up side the head, followed by a deadly glare. Throwing up his hands in defeat, he sighed and muttered something like 'how did we get stuck together.'

She wondered the same thing every hour after hour, but the one answer only led to Logan. His contacts said that Zack had recovered most of his lost memories, and that had to be dangerous for him, especially since he didn't know what was going on in Terminal City. Actually she was very surprised when Alec got a hold of his car, and they actually made it out of T.C without any problems; of course Logan hocked them up with sector passes and fake Id's. Going back to the subject at hand- Logan called Max with the news of her dear brother, but what she didn't know was why Logan also called Alec. She wasn't sure, but figured it had to be something along the lines of 'Max I didn't want you to go alone… It's not safe out there.' So of course Logan calls none other than Alec, who wouldn't be Max's last guess, because Alec was supposedly her 'boyfriend'.

It wasn't like she hated Alec, or even couldn't stand him, because actually they had grown rather close the past weeks. Yet still, after being rewarded with one of his smirks, every hour on the hour she groaned and wondered the same _how the hell did I get stuck with him in a car for days? _

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you were day dreaming about me Maxie," Alec winked, interrupting her from her disturbing thoughts.

She stifled a groan and covered her face with both hands… It was going to be a very **long **drive.

-------------------------------------------

**I know it was short, but my chapters always are, especially my prologues.**

Tell me if I should continue people, you know what to do…

**I'll post chapter two if I get fifteen reviews =) **

**3 **SkittleZ


	2. Love shack

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, but if I did I'm sure season three would have been up a long time ago.

**Summary: **Max and Alec set out on a road trip to retrieve, a now fully recuperated, Zack. –M/A

**Setting: **A few weeks after 'Freak nation'

**Ramblings: **I know I've been going crazy lately with my stories, deleting, re-writing and so on, but I just haven't had my **muse** lately. Hopefully she's back and ready to write, because I am, but the only way in knowing is if I get reviews =)

**Feedback: **I can't write without it, otherwise I end up deleting the story. I guess I'll post a new chapter every **fifteen reviews** or so…

**AN: **This is going to be a simple fic (Barely any drama)

**More Rambling: **Sorry, I know this chapter is short too, but that's the way I like it! I promise the next chapter will be a bit longer. =) Sorry about the bad grammar.

--------------------------

**Road Trip from hell **

Love Shack

---------------------------

Max wrinkled her nose, mortified and in disbelief, as she looked around the room. The pit of her stomach rumbled, an awful feeling, when her eyes lay upon the makings of a bed. **One** bed-One **heart** shaped bed. A heart shaped bed that appeared to be covered in **flowers** and adorned with red **satin sheets**. Was she hallucinating?

"Wow," Alec nodded, making his way into the room, impressed, "Logan sure did dish out to make sure we slept comfortably."

She sent him a deadly glare, one of many that day. "Why would he rent us a honeymoon sweet?" she asked bewildered, throwing up her hands, "we are not, I repeat, not on a honeymoon."

"As much as I want to make some clever smart-Alec remark, I won't," he laughed, throwing himself down on the large bed, "because I want to make an obvious remark."

"And what is that Alec?" she responded angrily.

"Well Maxie, did you or did you not tell lover boy that we are," he waved between them, "as in you and I, seeing each other romantically."

She scoffed in his direction, momentarily feeling a slight blush. "That doesn't mean he had to rent us a sweet, with one bed," she pointed out. "He must be doing this to mock me, he has to be."

"Maybe…"

"What was he thinking?"

"Well, I don't know Max," he said sarcastically.

She crossed her arms to her chest, "stuck in a room with you."

"It's better than the car."

"True."

"Listen, we have to stay here a couple days because Logan wants to make sure the areas safe, and what not," he shrugged, "you know all the wonder boy stuff he does."

"He's such an ass," she rolled her eyes and took a seat on the bed beside him. She wasn't really upset about sharing a room with Alec, actually she thought it would be pretty interesting, but she couldn't possibly act like she was giddy about this whole thing.

Alec sighed in aggravation, tired of everything, "Well I'll sleep on the floor."

Max felt a tinge of guilt in her body, but chose to ignore it; after all she couldn't possibly lay in a bed with Alec. Although, that thought did lead her to the next thought, '_why can't I lay in a bed with Alec?' _She shook her head, brushing it away, and glancing at Alec, who made a small bed on the floor and left to the bathroom. Her thoughts drifted to that of earlier, _if I can't sleep in a bed with Alec that must mean I'm scared to sleep in a bed with Alec. _She chuckled, shaking her head once again. _Why in the world would I be scared to sleep with Alec? _A knowing feeling washed over her, but she inwardly cursed. _No way, I am not scared that I'll want to feel him next to me. His rippling muscles, half naked and … _She stopped, hit her forehead with the palm of her hand and fell back onto the bed. She was going insane, that's the only way to excuse her thoughts. Unless, _Heat? No…As much as it's a useful excuse, I went in heat a couple of months ago. _

Her thoughts were interrupted as Alec sauntered out of the bathroom and plummeted down onto the **hard** and most likely **cold, **floor. There goes the guilt again…

"Goodnight Max," he yawned, and closed his eyes.

"Night Alec," she replied, peering over him.

He noticed her stare, for one because his eyes weren't closed all the way, and for two because he felt it the moment he stepped out of the bathroom. "What's the matter Max?"

She groaned inwardly, _Dam-it. _"Alec," _No…Don't…_ "Come sleep up here, it's kind of chilly and…I don't mind." _You did it, you fool! _

He opened his eyes completely, staring into her pretty browns, "No, I know you feel uncomfortable. The floor's fine."

_Ugh. _She gave him a weary, uneasy smile. "I don't feel uncomfortable. Come on, before I change my mind."

Shrugging, he got up and brought his pillow with him, sliding in bed beside Max. Being in such close proximities to her, he felt a conceited-over the top comment stir up in his brain, but he suppressed it, at the moment being too content to ruin it.

--------------

She waited until she knew for sure he was sleeping, and as soon as he started to snore lightly, she knew for sure.

On her side, she propped herself up with her elbow on the bed and her hand held up her head. She watched him sleep, a satisfied smirk crossing her lips, and his-she pointed out. "You are one beautiful man," the words fell from her lips and she chuckled dryly. She restrained herself from touching the bare skin of his chest, and sighed throwing her head down on the pillow. _This is Alec you're thinking about soldier. He is annoying, conceited, egotistical, sexy, and seductive and… _She hit herself again_, _Whack. _Buck up- you're on a mission. Oh, god, two whole nights alone in a room with Alec. What the hell is the matter with you? _She bit her bottom lip, _**Cold** shower? _

_------------ _

His eyes followed her into the bathroom, and he watched in confusion. Awake the whole time, he heard her say 'you are one beautiful man' and restrain herself from _touching him? _He shook his head, it was a crazy idea, and Max would never want to do anything to him…Never mind, touch him, at least not on purpose. But still she wasn't in heat, if she was he would sense it… So what was it?

----------

Max let the cold drops hit her body hard, at times like this she could stay in the shower for hours. She opened her eyes and looked down at her stomach, and gasped at the sight of a new rune. She searched for more, and found an added total of four new ones. Cringing, she shook her head. _What do these bitches mean?_

_Later_

Exhaling, she entered the room, careful not to wake Alec. She slid into bed beside him, and shifted positions; with her back to him it would be easier to fall asleep. _Sleep? Yeah right. It's bad enough I have shark DNA, but to top it off I have Alec in the bed next to me. Can it get any worse? _And it did, she dammed herself for asking.

Knowingly, Alec wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

At first startled, Max jumped a bit, but after turning her head and glancing at Alec, she realized he was still asleep. _Oh, what the hell. _She nestled into his warmth and closed her eyes.

Alec let a triumphant smile cross his lips, and started to drift off into dream-land. To be truthful, Alec usually didn't enjoy dreaming, but tonight was a whole different issue.

---------------------------------

** TBC **

-----------------------------------

X5898- I feel so special! You reviewed my prologue! =) Don't worry about Zack wink, I'm going to take good care of him, and besides I hate the way people treat Zack sometimes. I adore him…

X5-666- I have to agree with you on that one, Alec is definitely hotter! Thanks

Nelita- I know, but I feed on reviews (lol) … Their like snicker bar's addicting! If I don't have enough, I loose concentration, which ultimately leads me to deleting the story.

Carebear- cute name =) TRIANGLES! Hm… I love them. Muhahah! But I love banter more, and no matter how much in love I make Max and Alec, banter will always be their source of communication!

Original Proxy- Thank you…I just like the simple idea!

JG- Of course I'm going to end it with M/A, I wouldn't have it any other way!

Senorita-DLH- Haha! I feel loved!

Ellimelli- I know! Stuck for days! I wanted to do it like that so that they could actually get the chance to talk and you know, do other stuff (lol) cause in the show they barely get that time!

SmilinStar- I feel honored that you are reviewing my story and you like it! =) I know I'm a corn ball, but I love your story.

Nat452- I know it's short, most of my chapters are, but I'll try to make it a little bit longer from now on. Coming close to the end the story will be strictly MA, but through the middle there will be slight MZ feelings and blah-Blah. No Loggie-Max though, I despise the thought.

ElvenPrincess01- Haha…Sorry about the shortness, thanks for reviewing.

Aotearoa Hiphop Grl- I'm glad you enjoyed the radio battle. But I'm even gladder you think I write the characters 'perfect', because it's hard to write a fic without a little ooc in a story, and I'm hoping that I keep it up! =) Thanks mama…

**I'll post chapter two if I get fifteen reviews =) **

**3 **SkittleZ


	3. DENIAL

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, but if I did I'm sure season three would have been up a long time ago.

**Summary: **Max and Alec set out on a road trip to retrieve, a now fully recuperated, Zack. –M/A

**Setting: **A few weeks after 'Freak nation'

**Ramblings: **I know I've been going crazy lately with my stories, deleting, re-writing and so on, but I just haven't had my **muse** lately. Hopefully she's back and ready to write, because I am, but the only way in knowing is if I get reviews =)

**Feedback: **I can't write without it, otherwise I end up deleting the story. I guess I'll post a new chapter every **fifteen reviews** or so…

**AN: **This is going to be a simple fic (Barely any drama)

**More Rambling: **I love you guys, I'm sorry for not updating sooner. Hey, between my slight writers block and my other story, it's hard! I appreciate the reviews…Here goes chapter three. Oh, and thank you to those of you who helped me correct the mistake of 'suite' and 'sweet'. ****

--------------------------

**Road Trip from hell **

     D-E-N-I-A-L

---------------------------

The corners of her lips tugged in a content smile, closing her eyes and savoring every ounce of warmth his body offered her. For once in her whole life she slept, and peacefully for that matter. But she was awake for sometime, contemplating exactly what was happening between them. His arms encircled her as if he was her cocoon, protecting her, and she absolutely loved it. It had been a very long time since she felt the safety of a man, since she lay in bed cuddled up to him and actually wanted to be there. Actually, now that she thought about it, she had never really cuddled in bed with a man, unless it was the aftermath of a rough night, and even then she would feel uncomfortable. Right now, being in Alec's arms…

_Buzz_

Her eyes flickered open, and she looked up, smiling at the sight of Alec nuzzled in her hair.

_Buzz_

Her beeper- _Shit. _Could Logan pick a better time to bother her? _Wait, what the hell are you talking about Max…He loves you, and you love him, right?_

Shaking her head slowly, she gently eased her way out of Alec's arms, making sure she didn't wake him. Ignoring the cold that hit her body like knives, she reached for her beeper and grabbed Alec's cell phone, throwing a worried glance his way before heading into the bathroom.

_Ring-Ring _

'Hello?'

'Yeah, what's up?' _why am I nervous?_

'Max…how are you?' his voice softened

'I was just fine…' she paused, cursing inwardly for being angry with Logan. 'What's up must be important seeing that it's six in the morning.'

He blinked, exhaling softly. 'Yeah, I have someone here who wants to speak to you.'

'Boo?'

Max smiled, 'hey boo, I miss you.'

'I miss you too girl,' Original Cindy laughed, 'and if you're wondering why my ass is up so early, don't. Normal got me running packages up the ying-yang. He keeps reminding me that he doesn't have 'special transgenic forces' anymore.'

'Only normal would think of it like that' Max rolled her eyes. 'But six in the morning, pretty early don't you think?'

'Well no, actually that wasn't Normal, he said eight, but I figured since your ass doesn't sleep I would come over here and have Logan call you.'

'Why didn't you just call me your self?'

'Phones disconnected, don't ask why,' she chuckled, 'so yeah Normal was sprouting off something about missing his golden boy.'

'Wow…I'm surprised after he found out his lovely golden boy was a freak.'

'Yeah,' O.C beamed, 'speaking of golden boy and freak in the same sentence, how was your night?'

_Logan glared at OC_

'Are you still in the room with Logan?' she asked nervously.

'Um-hold on girl,' Original Cindy stepped out of the room and into the bathroom, 'alright spill.'

'Well…Logan got us a honeymoon suite that obviously has one bed, and at first I was going to make him sleep on the floor'

'And you didn't?'

Max hesitated, 'No.'

'Why?' O.C smiled.

'Cause I felt bad,' Max shrugged cockily.

'Okay,' O.C nodded, 'so what happened that got you all worked up?'

'Well…Alec…put his arms around me,' she stated.

'And you kicked his ass?'

'Not technically.'

'So you yelled at him?'

'No.'

'So you went along with it?'

'Bingo.'

'Well it's about time Boo,' O.C squealed, 'damn I thought it was gonna' take another two years for you two to relies that chemistry.'

'No…Alec's annoying, irresponsible, conceited…'

'And completely in love with you,' O.C finished.

'He is not in love with me!'

'Oh yes he is, since the moment you put ya' foot up his ass.'

'NO!'

'Don't argue with me Boo, I'm not your enemy- your mind is.'

'My mind is just fine.'

'Girl you are in big D'

'D?'

'D-E-N-I-A-L' she pronounced every letter of the word.

'I am not in Denial,' she hissed.

'With a capital D boo.'

'You're crazy I could never think of Alec that way, and I'm sure he feels the same.'

'Max, I want you to take a good look at him and tell me right now that you don't have the least bit of feelings for him, and if you do, I'll pretend like this conversation never existed.'

'Alright,' Max straightened up, peeking out of the bathroom at a sleeping Alec. 'Shit,' she cursed.

'I told you so…'

'I think I'm in heat.'

'Why? You can't be you were in heat a couple of months ago.'

'Then explain to me why I want to jump him.'

'Because boo, he is a fine male specimen, if I wasn't secure on the all girl team, I'd surely turn.'

A sigh

'Max, there 'aint nothing wrong with you wanting to get freaky,' she rolled her eyes, 'it's a part of life, haven't you ever wanted to do it without…'

_Knock-knock _

'Hold on…' O.C yelled to Logan, 'I'll be out in a second.'

'Just go, I'm gonna' hang up, tell Logan I said everything's fine,' Max's lips lay in a straight line.

'Alright boo,' O.C paused, 'But promise me that you won't take this out on him or yourself for that matter. Just go with the flow girl.'

'Yeah, the flow…'

'I'm serious, you need to break out of ya' damn shell,' she sighed, 'you and Logan cant be together, and I think you've always known that, maybe that's why you stuck to him, you knew that you couldn't get hurt.'

'Yeah, maybe'

'Hey, come back home in one piece.'

'Promise…'

'Love you.'

'Love you too.'

_Click ------------_

Max made her way out of the bathroom quietly. Sighing heavily, she glanced at Alec, and sat on the chair that faced the bed. She brought her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, glancing at Alec. Somewhere between watching Alec's chest rise and fall she fell asleep.

---

Alec sighed inwardly at the lack of warmth due to the obvious lack of Max. Maybe he had made a mistake by doing what he did the previous night, but he didn't regret it. From the moment she entered his life, he had craved her touch just the same, and even if for only one night he could feel her touch- he was thankful. Of course he hadn't slept all night, why would he waste a beautiful moment on sleep? Instead he took the time to study her features, trace every curve-line of her face with his eyes. And of course he felt it when she eased out of his arms…But even with enhanced hearing he couldn't make out a word Max was saying on the phone. He knew she was talking to Logan, who else would call her early in the morning? And he figured Logan was the reason why she hadn't come back to bed, instead curling up on a chair.

------------

"Max," Alec whispered, gently shaking her shoulders. "Wake up."

"Alec", she whined, furrowing her eyebrows, "what's wrong?"

"Well, it's twelve thirty, and I'm hungry," he stated, "so I was going to go down and get something to eat, but I figured I'd tell you first."

"Twelve-thirty?" she replied, opening her eyes completely, "you're lying, there's no way I slept this late."

"Fine," he smiled, "you can see for yourself."

She adjusted her eyes to the alarm clock that sat atop of the dresser. Groaning, "I have shark DNA for god sake, what the hell?"

He shrugged, a knowing smirk crossing his lips. "You must have been really tired."

"Yeah," she responded evenly, "I must have."

She knew damn well why she was so tired, and frankly she wasn't sure if Alec knew as well. Something told her he was being sarcastic, but she couldn't tell.

"How did you sleep?" he asked, inwardly laughing.

"Fine," she rolled her eyes, "except for your snoring."

_Fake snoring_, he thought chuckling. "Sorry about that, but how did you end up on the chair?"

She bit her bottom lip, "Logan called this morning, and I just figured …I didn't want to wake you."

"Oh," _so I was right, _"Well what did he say?"

"Nothing… Just checking in," she lied.

He shrugged, smiling, "so are you joining me for lunch?"

"Uh…" she thought, "yeah, just let me throw something on."

Alec's eyes followed her into the bathroom and he smiled with satisfaction. _This is going to be fun. _

-----------------------

"Mr. and Mrs. Cage how are you two this morning?" One of the hotel attendants asked as Max and Alec entered the main hall.

Max was slightly taken aback by the use of their names, she sighed, _I forgot that were supposed to be married. _"Were fine, and thank you."

"Did you sleep well?" She asked, directing the question more toward Alec.

"Well," Alec smirked

"We slept fine," Max finished, glaring at the brunette.

"Okay," the bubbly attendant nodded, starting off down the hall, "if you need anything just ring."

As she disappeared Alec gazed after her, admiring her beauty. She wore her long hair in a high pony-tail, a tight workers suit on her body, and dark brown lipstick adorned her face. Something in the back of his mind was yelling that she looked strangely familiar.

"I think we should get a divorce," Max announced, interrupting his thoughts.

"Huh?" he asked baffled.

"You are obviously lusting after that slut of an attendant," she hissed, "and we just got married Mr. Cage."

He chuckled, wrapping his arms around her waist, "you know I only have eyes for you Ms. Cage."

She pushed him away, laughing as well, "Yeah, well if you keep it up then I'm calling my lawyer."

---------------------------------

**                   TBC **

-----------------------------------

**It's short, I know… **__

I apologies in advanced if there are any spelling mistakes…

**I'm already working on chapter four, no worries. =) **

If you have any suggestions feel free to email me. ****

**3 **SkittleZ


	4. Acting skills

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, but if I did I'm sure season three would have been up a long time ago.

**Summary: **Max and Alec set out on a road trip to retrieve, a now fully recuperated, Zack. –M/A

**Setting: **A few weeks after 'Freak nation'

**Ramblings: **I know I've been going crazy lately with my stories, deleting, re-writing and so on, but I just haven't had my **muse** lately. Hopefully she's back and ready to write, because I am, but the only way in knowing is if I get reviews =)

**Feedback: **=) It's nice…

**AN: **This is going to be a simple fic (Barely any drama)

**More Rambling: **I love you guys, I'm sorry for not updating sooner. Hey, between my slight writers block and my other story, it's hard! I appreciate the reviews…Here goes chapter three.

I apologize in advanced if there's a lot of spelling mistakes… ****

----------------------------

** Road Trip from hell **

Acting skills

------------------------------

**Warning: This chapter is strictly 'R' rated. **

**I'm warning you! Seriously! **

**----**

Night had finally come, not that Alec was complaining; actually his day had gone much to his liking. He and Max had played newly weds all day, even produced a first couple quarrel, only to burst into laughter when it was all over. But he just couldn't wait to see exactly what would happen on their last night together, and to his surprise Max seemed a little impatient as well.

Upon entering their hotel suite, Alec sighed in relief, plummeting down on the large bed and closing his eyes, the corners of his lips tugging in a small smile. At first he was a bit startled at hearing a loud thump and then he relaxed when he realized Max had taken the plunge onto the heavenly mattress as well.

"To think that having fun is more exhausting then doing recons," Max chuckled, closing her eyes just the same.

Alec yawned in obvious agreement. "That was quite a show we put on Mrs. Cage, don't you agree?"

She giggled in response, only to inwardly groan, _did I just…giggle? _"What do you mean a show 'we' put on, I was the one doing all the work."

_Did Max just…giggle? _He opened his eyes, and said, "How dare you take credit for my great acting skills."

"Oh, acting? Is that what you call what you did back there?" she rolled her eyes, sarcasm dripping from each word.

He chuckled, "it's so like you to take credit for everything."

She scrunched up her nose, causing a crease in her forehead. "You're so lucky I don't kick your 'golden' ass for that."

"Maxie," he sighed playfully, "this obsession with my ass has to stop, at first it was amusing, then it was strange and now I'm just plain old scared."

She glared before opening her mouth to respond and closing it with a second thought.

"Suppose I go to the police," he continued, wiggling his eyebrows, "do you think that I could get a restraining order?"

Her response to that question hit Alec hard- literally. 'Thump'

"Oh, you want a pillow fight?" He narrowed his eyes, rubbing his head with his hand that wasn't occupied with a pillow.

She bit her lip, trying her hardest to suppress her laughter, but to her amusement failed. "You're a baby, aren't you suppose to…"

T-H-U-M-P

Her lips curved into a frown, and she muttered something along the lines of 'I'm going to kill you' as Alec smiled with prevail.

They chased each other around the room like that for a while, before Alec successfully tackled her onto the bad, pinning her arms above her head. He lay over her, his legs holding her legs down and his face only inches away from her own. "Now Maxie," he whispered in her ear, "what did you so unjust-fully call me earlier?"

She ignored the sets of tingles that flooded her body, and instead took this opportunity to flip him over so that she was on top, "A baby," she smiled down at him.

He sighed in defeat, and said, "Okay, you win."

"I was hoping you would say…"

FLIP

"Okay," she whined, "this is going to last for hours."

"Not if you give up," he offered, staring down at her.

"In your dreams," she spit back, a glare crossing her eyes.

"Every night," he smirked, and somehow managed to get closer to her if that was physically possible.

They both seemed to ignore the fact that the position was really sensual.

After the laughter and the glares subdued, silence fell upon the two transgenic.

Alec's expression somehow changed, and he freed one of her hands only to bring his up to the side of her face. "You're beautiful, you know that Max?" he whispered, his eyes never leaving hers.

She smiled, "well Manticore did do one thing right," she nodded up at him, "you aren't too bad looking your self."

His face remained serious, as if paying no attention to her remark. He started to lean in, almost unconsciously, as his eyes glanced over her full lips.

She knew what he was planning to do, but as much as she was telling herself to push him away, she didn't.

As their lips met a fire lit inside of her, and it was the most fueled kiss Max had ever felt in her life. She opened her mouth, granting Alec the access he requested as he slid his tongue across her bottom lip. She moaned into his mouth, wrapping her arms around his neck and deepening the kiss.

Alec almost lost himself in the passion, and found himself groaning as Max rubbed against him. She was slowly but surely torturing him with her seductive movements, and if it wasn't for his self restraint he would have ripped off her clothes by now.

Max let a small moan escape her lips before gathering all the strength she had left in her body and pushing him off of her. She heard a successful 'thump' as he hit the floor, and winced.

"I'm…I'm sorry," she whispered, and looked away.

He ran his fingers through his hair, swallowing the mass that formed in his throat. "No, I'm sorry…I wasn't thinking."

Max frowned slightly, knowing he was covering up; "it's not your fault."

He shook his head, anger slipping through his body. "No, it's not," his tone was soft, but his words cold.

Max watched in disbelief as he grabbed some fresh boxers out of his bag and walked into the bathroom. Dropping herself down on the bed as she heard the door slam, she closed her eyes and cursed inwardly.

---------------------------------

A long hour later Max heard the bathroom door open slowly. In the time that he had showered she had put on fresh pajamas, shut the lights off, and hopped in bed.

Figuring she was sleeping, Alec slid into bed beside her, sure not to touch her at all. He turned his body so that he wasn't facing her and closed his eyes.

She pursed her lips together, and watched his breathing steady. After taking in a deep breath, she whispered, "Alec," softly.

He rolled his eyes, turning around to face her. "Max I said it was okay…" he started.

Max quickly placed her index finger over his lips, only to remove it and kiss his quickly. "Only for tonight?" she offered.

Alec looked at her, at first with confusion, but then gave a soft nod. "Only for tonight," he said before leaning in and kissing her.

She ran her right hand up his bare chest, and smiled in satisfaction. He positioned himself on top of her, nipping and sucking in various areas of her neck, causing her to moan in pleasure. He stopped, brought his attention to her chest, and swiftly unclipped her bra. Bringing one of her nipples in his mouth, he nibbled gently, and received a very happy response from her. He greedily ran his hands over her body, sucking, blowing, kissing and teasing everywhere; if they were to only have one night, he would make it worthwhile.

She whimpered as he slid inside of her, filling her empty space completely. He groaned, biting his lip as he felt her warmth around him. Not once did they break eye contact, and Alec continued to thrust inside of her. In-out-in-out-in-out

The harder he pushed the louder she moaned, and to Alec hearing her pleads was heaven. She was screaming, whimpering, and catching his lips every chance she got. He felt himself starting to climax, and by the shake in her body he knew she was as well, so after his last thrust he slowed down. He slowly moved inside of her, and not once did he miss his name escaping her lips in a beautiful song.

It was over, and as he closed his eyes, leaning his forehead against hers he smiled wearily. And as he opened his eyes, much to his surprise she was smiling right back at him, with a content expression on her face. He rolled over; detaching their body's and reached a finger to her face to brush away the hair that had fallen upon it. She took his hand, placed a small kiss on his finger and smiled. He remembered what she had said 'one night' and so with that information, he took the opportunity to wrap his arms around her, much like the night before.

-------------------------------------

**I warned you!**

**Anyway, there it is… chapter four! **

**I'm leaving on vacation to ****Rhode Island**** in a few days, so I'll post one more chapter before I go… **

**3 NoI **

---------------------------------

** TBC **

-----------------------------------


	5. Parsley

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing that pertains to the show, but if I did I'm sure season three would have been up a long time ago.

**Claims: **Basil belongs to me…

**Summary: **Max and Alec set out on a road trip to retrieve, a now fully recuperated, Zack. –M/A

**Setting: **A few weeks after 'Freak nation'

**Ramblings: **I know I've been going crazy lately with my stories, deleting, re-writing and so on, but I just haven't had my **muse** lately. Hopefully she's back and ready to write, because I am, but the only way in knowing is if I get reviews =)

**Feedback: **=) It's nice…

**AN: **This is going to be a simple fic (Barely any drama)

**More Rambling: **I love you guys, I'm sorry for not updating sooner. Hey, between my slight writers block and my other story, it's hard! I appreciate the reviews…Here goes chapter three.

This is the last chapter I'm putting up before I leave for vacation. Enjoy!

----------------------------

**     Road Trip from hell **

            Parsley

------------------------------

Alec glanced at the clock, which almost tauntingly read 12:30, and sighed.

 "Max, can you hurry in there," he said, knocking on the bathroom door.

Silence

"Unless you want to take a shower together," he smiled playfully, "because if you do, I'm sorry but my services were only for a night."

She snorted from inside the bathroom, and Alec was sure that she was trying hard not to laugh. The aftermath of the night before was almost shocking to Alec, thinking he would wake up to a scowling Max and a black eye. But he was entirely wrong; in fact he was the one who awoke first as Max lay cuddled in his arms. This was a rather strange site to Alec, but he chose to ignore it and savor the moment. And when she did wake, she simply smiled and asked if he wanted to go get breakfast; she was hungry.

So here it was 12:30 and Max was still in the shower.

"Max," he cleared his throat, "that's it I'm coming in."

The bathroom door swung open, revealing a fully clothed Max.

"You're so annoying," she ridiculed almost playfully.

"Yeah, but you love me that way," he shot back, disappearing into the bathroom.

-------------------------------------------

"What is it you want?" Alec asked as they took a seat at one of the diner tables'.

"Um…" her eyes lit up, "everything."

He laughed.

------------

They chased each other for a while, down the big halls of the hotel. Alec gave in, defeated, but blaming it on his full stomach.

"You are such a lair," she rolled her eyes with a smile, "Can't you ever just admit that I'm better than you?"

He was about to make a comeback when he felt someone behind him. He quickly turned around, and locked eyes with the attendant from the other day.

"Mr. Cage, I'm sorry to have startled you," she pursed her lips together, hands on her hips.

Alec couldn't help but stare into her green eyes. "No, its okay," he ran his fingers through his hair.

Max cleared her throat behind him.

"Do I know you?" he asked the petite brunette.

She smiled brilliantly, but didn't respond.

The second time Max cleared her throat Alec whipped his head around and looked at her quizzically.

"It's dry," she lied, pointing to her throat.

After rolling his eyes, he turned his attention back to the attendant, narrowing his eyes. "269?"

She smirked, her deep dimples being revealed. "268," she shrugged, "but I prefer Basil."

-------------

_In the hotel room _

"You dyed your hair," Alec stated.

"You don't like it?" Basil pouted playfully.

"No, I love it."

Max was feeling a little sick due to the sappy reunion.

 "Alec," Max tugged at his arm, "Can we talk for a second?"

He nodded, and turned to Basil, "I'll be right back."

She flashed him a smile, "right."

------

Once they got out of transgenic earshot, Max crossed her arms to her chest.

Alec shrugged innocently, "What?"

"Who is she Alec?" Max asked with a hint of anger dripping from her words.

"She's a friend."

She leered, and rolled her eyes. "Basil, what kind of name is Basil? Mine as well have named her parsley or herb!"

"If I didn't know any better Maxie," he pointed to her, "I'd say you were jealous."

Max frowned, "What?"

"Forget it," he chuckled, running his fingers through his hair.

"I was her commanding officer back at good old Manticore, at least I was," he paused. "She was quite the mischievous, always finding new ways to upset Lydecker, until he couldn't take it anymore. She was taken somewhere, and I haven't seen her since."

"How come something tells me there's more to it than that?" her voice softened as she searched his eyes.

"Not really," he shrugged.

"And I'm assuming 269 is her twin?" Max asked, unfolding her arms.

"Wow, aren't you perceptive," he chuckled sarcastically.

-----------------

"Took you long enough," Basil exhaled with a smile, darting her eyes from Alec to Max.

"I have to go make a phone call," Alec stated, "my battery in my phone died."

"Okay," Max said evenly.

"You two behave," he ordered.

Basil smirked, "No worries."

"Yeah," he said flatly, throwing a worried glance to Max.

----

"So how long have you two been together?" Basil asked dryly.

Max furrowed her eyebrows, and twisted her face at the usually bubbly brunette. "Almost two years now," she responded.

"Oh," Basil bit her bottom lip, "I never thought of Alec as the type."

"What do you mean," Max asked, pretending to be dumbfounded.

"The type to settle down," she said while twisting a strand of her hair.

"Well, he has changed a lot since Manticore," Max smirked with prevail. She wasn't exactly lying, Alec had settled down, just not in the way that Basil implied.

"Yeah, I guess he has," she shrugged.

"Were you two?" Max asked, biting her lip.

"Together?"

Max gave a soft nod.

"You could say that," Basil replied, "he was just too cute… We were best friends, and I never expected him to have romantic feelings for me, but I had feelings for him. And slowly but surely our friendship developed into something more, but after a while Alec couldn't handle it. He said it didn't feel right," her expression saddened. "We remained friends until I got taken off to a new facility because of my behavior. Lydecker didn't think that he could do enough in Manticore so they shipped me off, and after everything I was sent back to Manticore. A few days later it was burnt to the ground…"

Awkward silence now clouded the room.

"So you're the rouge that tore the bitch down," Basil stated, more than asked.

"Yeah," Max shrugged.

"Very impressive," her smirk was undeniable, "I couldn't have done a better job my self."

-----------------------

---------------------------------

**                   TBC **

-----------------------------------

**I know it's not much, but there it is… I'll get into more details when I return. **

**And Zack will be appearing! =) **

** (Basil is Ginger- 269s'- win) **

**269 belongs to SmilinStar **

**Thank you! **


	6. 268 bottles of beer

**Disclaimer: **I wish I owned anything important, but unfortunately I don't and I'm afraid the show is still in the canceled section. =(

**Claim: **Basil belongs to me…

**Rambling: **I'm back, did you all miss me? I sure did miss all of you, and I'm glad to be reunited with my lovely computer.

**AN: **This is going to be a short chapter, because frankly I'm very lazy and tired.

----------------------------

**Road Trip from hell**

**268** bottles of beer

-----------------------------

Max shuddered, reaching a hand out to shut off the blasting air conditioner, and received a puzzled glance from Alec. _Since when is Max cold? _Choosing to ignore it, Alec sighed and returned his eyes to the road.

Max wasn't quite sure if she was cold or if she was just trying to find something to do when she turned the air conditioner off. She shook her head, glancing out the window at a view that only offered her countless trees. She wasn't exactly sure how she was stuck in the car that was originally meant in the beginning for her and Alec, but now held a rather annoying brunette as well. No, _take that thought back. _She knew exactly why she was stuck in the car with Basil or Parsley, whatever the hell her name was. It was all because of Alec…as always.

Max snorted, and this didn't go over looked by Alec, who just bit quirked a smile. _Asshole, _she thought while returning her eyes to the numerous trees.

Of course Alec had to mention the mission to Basil. Of course he had to explain to Basil how extremely dangerous it was for her to be anywhere but Terminal City. Of course Basil had to bat her long eyelashes and distressful ask him what he suggests. And of course Alec had to offer that she come along. No…There was no offer. He insisted, and he even warned, maybe even begged a little. None of this went unnoticed by a very angry Max, who chose to remain quiet during the whole agreement between the reunited transgenics'. She could have said something, could have explained how Basil could endanger their mission or even lied and said that Logan couldn't arrange Basils' fake identity, but she didn't...She simply remained quiet and avoided any glance or attempt at conversation Alec offered. And besides, Max figured Alec had called Logan earlier to explain the situation of Basil, and Max also figured Logan had arranged something.

So here they were, the three of them, doing simply nothing. At least that was until Basil fell into a deep slumber in the back seat, and Alec smiled at her through the rearview mirror.

Max noticed this…

Alec cleared his throat, fixing his eyes back on the road. "So…" he started, uncomfortable because of the silence.

Max was almost startled by his voice, a voice that she hadn't heard for the last hour or so. She continued examining the nothingness that lay outside of the car window. "So…"

"Are you okay?" he asked quizzically, raising an eyebrow.

"Why wouldn't I be?" she responded nonchalantly.

"I don't know," he started sarcastically, "maybe because you haven't spoken a word to me in the last hour."

"And?" she shrugged, "do I have to speak to you for everything to be fine. You ever consider that you're not the center of my universe?"

Alec bit back a cocky innuendo, and instead let his eyes roam over her listless features. "It's not like that Max, but at least an insult would have done fine."

"Alright Alec," she sighed, her gaze meeting his. "You're a screw up!" she threw her hands in the air, "there you happy?"

He shook his head slowly; whatever he did to piss her off must have been really bad. "Max, what's wrong? Come on…" he begged, shooting out his bottom lip playfully.

Unfortunately his cute face didn't work on Max, who still avoided looking directly at him. "Nothing's wrong Alec."

_Really pissed… _

"Maxie…"

"Don't call me that," she hissed.

_Okay, pissed is an understatement. _

That was it, Alec was done being soft. He twisted his face, pulling the car to the side of the road and turning off the engine. Her face shot toward his and Alec finally had her attention, but by the glare set in her eyes he wasn't sure he wanted it anymore. "What the hell is your problem?"

"Just drive Alec," she demanded coldly.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong," he growled back, crossing his arms to his chest.

"You're acting like a five year old," she huffed.

"I'm acting like a five year old?" he yelled with sarcasm, "I think you have in twisted! You are the one who is ignoring me!"

"Alec drive or I'll kick your scrawny ass," she yelled.

That was it… It was annoying enough that Max was ignoring him, but now referring to his ass as…as scrawny?

He glanced back at the sleeping transgenic who lay across the back seat, sure that she was awake but pretended to still be sleeping. Sighing, he opened the car door and stepped out for fresh air.

Max watched him as he watched her sleep and then as he got out, _probably to not awake her, _she thought with a tinge of jealousy as she eyed the brunette. She sighed, shaking her head and feeling childish.

Stepping out of the car as well, she rounded it and stood near Alec, finally letting her self meet his gaze. His eyes were confused, and let her view the slight pain he was feeling; for this she wondered why.

"Alec, just get in the car and drive," she sighed, trying to sound at least some what hostile.

"I will when I feel like," he bit back, shoving his hands along with the keys in his pockets.

She rolled her eyes. "You're such an asshole!"

"I know what this is," he thought for a moment and then pointed at her with disdain, "You are finally realizing that last night was one big mistake, huh Maxie?"

Silence…

_Is that what he really thought? _

He chuckled dryly, glaring at her. "I knew it."

"It's…" she started but was cut off by Alec turning his back to her.

"Just don't, okay?" he responded, and got back into the car.

Max fought back tears that stung at her eyes, and swallowed the mass in her throat, returning back to the car.

-----------------------------

The rest of the trip was filled with agonizing silence; at least it was agonizing to Basil, who had a short attention span.

"So…" she started, her eyes darting between the two transgenic's.

Silence…

"Are you two going to say something or am I going to have to start singing 268 bottles of beer on the wall?" she added sarcastically, but when only silence came she sighed. "Wow, if I would have known that you two would be so hostile to each other than I would have never come; I rather take my chances with the good of freak haters."

Alec sighed, warning her with his eyes as he looked at her in the rearview mirror. "Don't say that, you know that it's dangerous."

Max rolled her eyes, muttering _'figures'. _

She thought that it had gone unheard by both transgenic's, even though they had enhanced hearing, she barely heard it herself, but Alec had…Of course.

He just took this moment to glare at her, trying his hardest to figure out what he did wrong. Or what Basil did wrong.

"I know it's dangerous," Basil continued, and rolled her eyes, "but are we at this guys place yet to pick up, what's his name? Zack…"

Alec turned a street corner, and parked in front of what looked like a giant plantation instead of a small farm. "Yep, were here."

Max couldn't leap out of the car fast enough, stretching her legs and smiling at the land in front of her. _Zack; _The name brought so many good emotions to her as she lay her hand over _his _heart and felt it beat steadily. She cared about him, actually care would be an understatement- she loved him. She loved him in so many ways, but none included being **in **love with him. She could never think of him in any other way than as a brother. And she just hoped that he would understand now.

Alec was quick to go after Max, making sure she wouldn't endanger anything. As he watched her standing in a silent daze, he knew she must be thinking about Zack. Her brother, her lover, whatever he was… And at this moment in time he felt a tinge of jealousy, walking up to stand beside her.

"You ready?" he asked simply, realizing that those were his only words to her in the past couple of hours.

"Yeah," she smiled up at him, and felt all the anger that consumed her earlier melt away.

Alec turned back to Basil, who was now sitting in the driver seat. "Basil, if anything happens…"

"I get the hell out of here," she winked, interrupting his sentence.

"Right," he said, and turned back to a very anxious Max. "Let's go."

---------------------------------------

As they walked silently to the door of the farm house, Alec noticed that the silence wasn't uncomfortable at all, but knew it had nothing to do with him; Max was excited to be seeing Zack.

The introduction to the land lord of Zack was brief, and Alec didn't care much for the small talk. Upon seeing the blonde that entered the room a few seconds later though, Alec watched as Maxs' eyes lit up with happiness.

Max felt her eyes swell up with tears as she leaped into her brothers open arms. She closed her eyes, breathing him in and smiling at the familiar smell. She had missed more than he could ever imagine. Pulling back slightly, she caught his eyes but stayed in his arms.

He looked in her eyes, letting even more memories flood through his mind and smiled brilliantly. He chose to ignore the few memories that haunted him; one being Max not loving him the way he loved her. But in time he could deal with the reality of it, after all Max being apart of his life in the smallest way would make him happy.

"I missed you," she said softly, allowing her fingers to run along the side of his cheek.

His finger came up to wipe a stray tear from her face, and he pulled her in once more for another long hug. "I've missed you too."

Alec watched from a distance, jealousy encircling his heart, but he brushed it aside; he was definitely not the jealous type.

Zack pulled back, smiling once more at the beauty in front of him before shifting his gaze to the person standing behind her.

"Who are you?" his voice was even, but protective. _He looks so much like…_Shaking his head, he bit his bottom lip. _It can't be. _

Alec smirked, holding out his hand. "I'm Alec."

Zack eyed his hand suspiciously before shrugging and shaking it. "Zack," he said simply.

"I know."

"You look so much like…"

"493?" Alec asked, running his fingers through his hair. "Yeah, I get that a lot."

"Smart ass," Zack stated, a small smile tugging the corner of his lips.

----------------------------------------------

**TBC**

Short I know.

**Rambling: **

I'm going to start portraying Zack in a different light!

Less over protective and stiff, more wanting to have a life! =)

I am **almost** obsessed with Zack as much as I am with Ben, but not nearly as much as Alec. So I guess you could say Zack's my third favorite Transgenic… (Not that it matters to any of you…)

Tell me what you think …

**3 lotZ Noi! **


	7. Ice princess

**Disclaimer: **I wish I owned anything important, but unfortunately I don't and I'm afraid the show is still in the canceled section. =(

**Claim: **Basil belongs to me…

**Rambling: **I'm back, did you all miss me? I sure did miss all of you, and I'm glad to be reunited with my lovely computer.

**AN: **This is going to be a short chapter, because frankly I'm very lazy and tired.

----------------------------

**Road Trip from hell**

Ice princess

-----------------------------

Alec smirked, holding out his hand. "I'm Alec."

Zack eyed his hand suspiciously before shrugging and shaking it. "Zack," he said simply.

"I know."

"You look so much like…"

"493?" Alec asked, running his fingers through his hair. "Yeah, I get that a lot."

"Smart ass," Zack stated, a small smile tugging the corner of his lips.

A small grin formed on his lips, and he shrugged casually. "Yeah, I get that a lot too."

Both men shared a moment of understanding laughter, and Max stood completely baffled.

"I've met you before;" Zack narrowed his eyes, "haven't I?"

Alec thought for a minute, recalling the makings of his life and…_Oh…yeah, lover boy? _A wave of acknowledgement hit him like a ton of bricks. "In Seattle, at the crash…" Alec didn't want Zack to remember that their first meeting was actually when Zack had attacked him, leaving Alec struggling for dear breath. Pride and an immense ego was what reminded him of the rather embarrassing encounter with the transgenic. __

"Yeah," he nodded, "That's the one. My memory is kind of…"

"Blotchy?" Alec offered lamely, but Zack didn't seem to mind.

"Yeah, blotchy…"

Max continued to stare between the two men, who, mind you, were actually getting along. She shook her head incredulously.

----------------------------------------------

**Basil P.O.V**

It must have been a half hour before I felt like I was going insane. Okay. That's a lie, more like ten minutes. What was holding them up anyway? Perhaps the bitchy-ness of Max had demanded that Alec milk a cow for her own freakish desires… I shrug off that thought. It wasn't like I didn't like the high-mighty princess, with her cocky attitude and her sideways glances and her… Okay, so maybe I didn't like her **too** much. But what can I say? Call it- women instinct, call it-pride, call it …Alec?

So maybe I was a bit jealous of the beautiful rouge X, who was currently mating with my old flame.

I hit my head against the steering wheel, and immediately after brought my hand to my sore head, feeling my lips curve into a frown.

Baze, get over yourself! You and Alec haven't been together since…Since? Well, forever. But still, a girl can dream cant she? What I couldn't figure out is why Max was so angry at my presence. Okay, so her boyfriend and I did date (if you could call it that) but come on!? She has him wrapped around her tiny little finger! I swear it's kind of sick…

Anyway, on my little inward rant about the ice princess, I _stumbled _across something that was of my interest- A wallet. As I flipped it open I noticed that the wallet belonged to Alec. He wouldn't mind if I scanned through it…Would he? I shrug off the thought, I am and always will be his best friend, but as I flip through the pictures my heart is screaming something different. _Max…_

The first picture showed Max at, what looked like, a bar. She was sticking her tongue out, and holding a shot glass in one hand. My heart sank as I continued to flip through the pictures. My eyes scanned over the un-known faces, but somehow tauntingly always landed on the ice princess. _Bitch. _Okay, so I didn't think that bad of her until I flipped to the last page. It was a picture of Max, on the ground, a brilliant smile spread across her face, and she was wrapped tightly in the arms of a very happy looking man. _Alec. _

I huff, and then shake my head at my child like antics. What was I going on about anyway? Ts… Thinking I had any chance with Alec after he made it clear to me back at good ol' Manticore that I didn't. Hey, let me take a look at the bright side…At least I hadn't made a move on him already!

But suddenly as something hit my brain like a ton of bricks, I frown. Why the hell was Max wasting a perfectly good piece of meat, Alec, by ignoring him? I shake my head, it would be nice to read that girls brain at least once…

--------------

Max smiled as Zack slid his arm around her shoulder. She couldn't quite understand his un-like Zack behavior, but she wouldn't go against it, finding this Zack more intriguing than the over protective soldier.

Alec walked a few steps behind, trying his hardest to push back the jealousy that stung his insides. _But why does he have to be so…touchy? _He shook his head. _You're such an ass!_

_-----------------_

**Basil **

As my transgenic 'skills', as I like to call em', picked up on the sound of footsteps, I smiled. Easiest damn mission I've ever been and accomplice for. I quickly placed the wallet where I had _stumbled _across it and anticipated their arrival. I'm telling you- short attention span.

Now that they were in full sight, I took in the profile of the new comer. God, he's quite a cutie. But my eyebrows lay straight, and my lips pursed, because of course he has his arms around Max. Alec doesn't look too happy, I might add. Of course, they hadn't told me much about the mission or exactly who this Zack person was, but now I'm assuming an old flame of Max.

He was sexy though…He was very tall, even more so than Alec. His body was built like steel- as far as I could tell. He had blonde hair, which was just long enough so that it swayed as he walked. His smile gave me a full view of white, and his lips were full and delicious. And his eyes… damn, can you say- heaven on earth? I swear my attention spans not short enough for me to **not **get lost in a sea of blue.

I smack my self in the face, and let me tell you- it hurt like hell. I found my self yelling aloud, something along the lines of 'god you're so stupid' but was interrupted as the three figures reached the car.

"Everything okay Baze?" Alec shot a worried glance my way, and rounded the car to where I was seated.

"Just chipper," I replied, a fake smile spread across my lips…Alec noticed.

"You sure?" he asked again, placing his cool palm to my forehead. "You seem a little feverish."

"No," I stammered, "just hot."

Max rolled her eyes, and gave a soft snort.

I whipped my head around and glared at the sassy X. "Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend Max?" I asked in a low growl.

She sighed, but pulled Zack closer and opened her mouth. "Zack this is Basil."

He looked unsure, but ignored what ever he was feeling at the time. "Hey," his smile was soft as he took my hand in his.

"Hi," I beamed brightly, and as I suspected- started getting lost in a sea of blue.

Alec must have noticed, as he did **almost** everything, because he cleared his throat. "Alright now that introductions are over, I'll need my seat back."

Oh, he was talking to me…

"Right," I bit my lip, and on instinct jumped into the back seat.

Max furrowed her eyebrows, as if to ask why I hadn't just slid over to sit in the passengers' seat, but shrugged and got in.

Zack also shrugged and slid in the back seat with me, closing the door swiftly.

My eyes quickly scanned over him, once again, and a deep breath caught in my throat.

_This was going to be a long drive… _

_-------------------------------------------------_

**TBC**

**Rambling: **

Ok. So there's chapter seven. I promise the juicy stuff is to come, but right now I'm trying to ease in Basil and a new version of Zack (meaning less stiff).

Um…Don't worry, Alec and Max talk.

Oh, and if you are wondering when the girls began to feel so hostile toward each other, then I can't help you there. (Laughs) I just thought it would be a good way of having them…compete, connect and eventually be-friend. Right now though, they almost despise each other.

And another thing…As I promised, way before Zack even came into the fic, he will be taking care of (wink); if you know what I mean.

**Love lotZ Noi! **


	8. Cat fight

**Disclaimer: **I wish I owned anything important, but unfortunately

I don't and I'm afraid the show is still in the canceled section. =(

**Claim: **Basil belongs to me…

**Rambling: **Thanks to those of you who reviewed, I really appreciate it.

A special thanks to those of you who are enjoying Basil, because I have a blast writing her.

-Oh, and I just wanted to say that I wont be changing Zack too much, there is no way

that he is going to be a love sick puppy… Nah-uh, I love his tough image way too much.

But he will be changing…

**AN: **Short and simple.

----------------------------

**Road Trip from hell**

Cat fight

-----------------------------

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Basil cringed, and contently watched as Max brought her fingernails down on a book- over and over again. She had been tapping for the last fifteen minutes and if Alec weren't in the car Basil surely would have ripped ever last nail off of Max's delicate little fingers.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

"Can you stop that?" her tone of voice came out harsher than intended, and wasn't surprised when three pairs of eyes set on her. She hesitated before explaining, "Max, the tapping, it's really aggravating."

"Your point?" the cocky brunette growled.

Basil was about ready to grab the transgenic by her hair, if it wasn't for Alec.

"Girls," he warned, "can we please get through this trip without any cat fights?"

Both girls rolled their eyes, but nodded in agreement. Silence fell upon the car, and even if Basil had a short attention span it was better than-

Tap. Tap. Tap.

"Bitch," Basil muttered.

Max whipped her head around, sending the other girl a defiant glare. "What the fuck did you just call me?"

"You heard me," Basil spit back, rolling her eyes, "bitch."

"Pull the car over Alec," Max ordered, her eyes never leaving Basil's.

Alec shook his head, "Calm down…Calm down."

"I said pull it over, now!" Max screamed, and Alec pulled over quickly.

Zack just watched a slightly amused expression on his face.

The girls got out the car, leaving Alec puzzled. "Do you have any idea why they're so hostile?"

Zack shook his head, "hey, I just got here."

Alec nodded, and got out of the car as well.

The girls circled each other.

"You think you're all big and bad," Basil snorted, a smirk spread across her full lips, "because you're the rouge X, but don't forget, I have many years of training on you."

"And yet," Max smirked as well, "I bet I can still whip your ass."

The boys leaned against the car, slightly amused and slightly scared.

"If Max and I weren't fighting I would say this scene deserves some pop corn and a video camera…"

Zack shifted, "why are you fighting?"

Alec sighed, "She's a chick, and how am I supposed to know?"

The girls matched each other blow for blow. Roundhouse kick- punch- kick- flip- punch- kick- punch, the cycle seemed endless. And it was until Basil kicked Max in the jaw with the heel of her foot, sending Max flying. Basil smiled triumphantly as she leaned over Max's weakened figure, but soon the smile was stripped from her face as Max opted to send out one of her legs, causing Basil to land adjacent of her.

Both girls got to their feet and exhaled loudly.

Max wiped the blood from her lip, and Basil cringed after touching the large bruise on her cheek.

"I'm hungry," Max said evenly, glancing at the girl in front of her.

Basil replied with a smile, and said, "Yeah, me too."

"Alec, can we stop for some kind of food on the way?" Max asked, and rounded the car.

Zack and Alec just stood, looking in disbelief.

"You girls okay?" Alec asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, why wouldn't we be?" Basil said a bit too chipper, and followed Max's example by getting into the car.

Alec sent an incredulous look Zack's way, and smiled, "Chicks…"

------------------

It wasn't like they were the best of friends after that little incident, but Max and Basil were being very considerate of each other. And that left Alec wondering why there was hostility between the two to begin with, but he brushed the thought of side (they're girls after all).

A good two hours later, Max broke the silence. "When are we stopping for that hotel?"

Max was a little upset that they couldn't go back into the hotel that they were in the night before, but Logan insisted it wasn't safe and Alec thought of Basil (being an ex employee of the place and all).

Alec was slightly pleased that she was at least making small conversation with him, but he attempted in not showing it. "We should be there in twenty minutes."

Max narrowed her eyes, "Oh."

Alec sighed, "What's wrong?"

"It's just… how many bedrooms do you think Logan got?"

A laugh escaped Alec's parted lips, "what opposed to our honey moon suite?"

Max gave a soft nod.

Zack shifted, "honey moon suite?"

"Don't ask," Max and Alec said in unison.

Zack sat back in his seat, and glanced at sleeping Basil. "She's been sleeping ever since she ate."

"Yeah, well she has a short attention span," Alec answered, "It's just her way of not going insane."

The corners of Zack's lips tugged in a smile as he continued to examine the sleeping figure. "Makes me wonder how she was when we had to remain quiet in Manticore, or when she had solitary."

"I couldn't begin to tell you how terrified of solitary she was," Alec laughed, "the thought of being alone and bored for days on end gave her goose bumps."

As Alec spoke of Basil's tendencies Max remember just why she was mad at him in the first place. The thought of another female being as close to Alec, not only put jealousy into her heart, but truly scared her. It had been a while now since they'd become- what one would call- best friends…Not to mention the little development that took place in the honey moon suite.

Alec wasn't blind, he noticed that Max shifted whenever he mentioned Basil's name, or even looked her way. But never in his right mind would he think that Max was jealous, it just didn't seem possible. Max always made it clear, they were friends and nothing more, but then if she was so strict in her ways why did she sleep with him?

The wondering of the makings of Max came to an end as they reached the hotel.

"We're here," he yawned.

Basil sat up in her seat, and startled- if you would call it- the three Transgenics. "Finally, do they have a bar?"

Zack chuckled, "you're strange."

Basil shot him a brilliant smile, "thanks."

Alec shook his head, ignoring the small attempts at flirting she was making. "Okay, let's go see what Logan set us up with."

Max was already out of the car, stretching and smiling.

-------------------

"Whoa, look's like old Loggie bear dished out the big bucks for this hotel," Alec smirked, admiring the view.

"Nice digs," Max agreed, plummeting down on one of the two kind sized beds.

Alec fought the temptation to fall on the bed beside her, and instead opened the patio door. "Oh, Max you have to come see this."

Max smiled, and ran outside. "Jacuzzi," she rubbed her hands together as if formulating a plan, "I like."

"I'm impressed," Alec ran his fingers through his hair, "but don't you think Logan's acting a little strange?"

Max chuckled, "well maybe he thinks Zack wants to fry his brains again," and with that she stepped back into the room, leaving Alec baffled.

Silence floated over the room, and Alec cleared his throat. "So, Basil and Zack seem to be getting along quite nicely."

"Uh-huh," Max responded, and continued to unpack her suitcase.

"Do you think it was a good idea, allowing them to go to the bar without us?" Alec raised an eyebrow.

"Uh-huh."

Alec knew Max was ignoring him, but just to be sure he said, "Well, I suppose it was a good idea, that way we could get in a quickie before they come back."

"Uh-huh."

A sigh, "Max, we need to talk." This time he stepped in front of her.

"What did you say Alec?" she asked, looking up at him.

"We need to talk," he repeated, a little angry.

"While you're on your period," Max pointed out the anger in his tone, "I don't think so."

Alec bit his bottom lip, suppressing a stupid remark. "I'm serious Max."

"And I'm serious too," she replied, and exited to the bathroom.

"Come on," he banged on the door lightly.

Max curled in a ball on the floor, glaring.

"If this is really about the other night," Alec sighed sadly, "I'm sorry. I didn't think it would ruin our friendship, but I wasn't thinking much and I'm sure you weren't either. I know you're probably regretting it right now Max, but can you at least talk to me?"

Silence…

"Fine," he hissed, and walked out of the hotel room.

The door opened slowly, and Max bit her lip. She wanted to tell Alec he was wrong, to yell at him and tell him he was stupid for thinking so, but she couldn't. How was she supposed to explain why she was really mad?

-------------------------

"So, you love her and I love him, but they're together?" Basil chuckled dryly, downing yet another shot.

Zack gave a soft nod, "Yeah, I think that's how it goes."

"Can I have another one?" she asked the bartended sweetly, holding up her shot glass.

Zack gestured to the door with his glass, causing Basil to shift her head. "He doesn't look too happy," he pointed to Alec, who strode over to the other side of the bar.

She frowned, "Max is being a big bitch."

"Probably because Alec is being a jack ass," Zack replied, downing his shot.

"Well, since he's here, she must be alone."

"What are you implying?" he asked, slightly interested.

"That they both need shoulders to cry on," she wiped away an invisible tear, "and what do you know? Looks like we both have shoulders."

"You like to play games," he leaned in closer, twirling a strand of her hair, "don't you?"

"It's a method of survival," she shrugged, a playful smile crossing her lips.

He pulled away, gesturing to the bartender for another shot, and she ignored the lack of warmth that hit her as he did so.

"I'm not looking to trick Max into feeling something for me," Zack finally broke the silence, "I want her to be happy."

"And you think that she's happy with Alec?" she grimaced.

He shrugged, "I don't know, but I'm not going to play games to find out."

She felt a sting from his words. "It's not a game exactly; it's just making them realize that they're obviously not happy with each other."

"I love her," he said simply.

She nodded, and sighed. "Doesn't everybody…"

He looked at her, feeling a bit sorry, and sighed. "I'll go see what she's doing, and you can go check up on your buddy Alec."

A smile crossed her lips, "I knew you would see it my way."

"I'm not," he shook his head, "checking up on her doesn't mean anything."

She snorted, "Okay, whatever you say Zackie."

He chuckled, and disappeared into the crowd.

Basil watched him leave, and a feeling she couldn't fathom swept over her. Brushing it off- as she did the times before- she made her way to a very lonely looking Alec.

"Hey," she slid in the seat beside him, "you okay?"

He gave her a soft smile, "I'm always okay."

"Every time you say that there's something wrong," she furrowed her eyebrows, "so spill."

"Nah," he shook his head, "I'm okay."

"We aren't friends anymore?" she gave a soft pout, "as I remember, you use to be able to tell my anything."

He laughed, and gave a slow nod. "It's Max, she's been acting…"

"Different?"

"Yeah," he continued, "and I have a feeling that I know what's wrong with her, but she won't talk to me…at all."

--------------------

"Max?" Zack popped his head in the door, and then walked in slowly.

"I'm out here," she responded, and he followed her voice to the patio.

"Hey, this is nice," he smiled, and started to walk beside her.

She was standing on the patio, watching the night sky. "I miss the space needle."

"Space needle…"

"It's like the high place," she supplied, and continued to stare at the stars. "The sky is much more beautiful over here though."

He watched as the breeze went through her hair. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," she shrugged, "why wouldn't I be?"

"Well… I just assumed you and Alec got into some sort of argument," he replied dryly.

She gave a quick nod. "Yeah, but we'll be fine…"

-------------------

"Well, maybe it's time that both you and Max moved on," Basil rubbed his back in comfort, "you've been together for two years and maybe she's just getting tired of it."

Alec looked up at her in confusion, and opened his mouth to say something.

"I know that she's the first and only real relationship you had after Manticore, but maybe that's why you two are falling apart," she finished.

He gave her an incredulous look and thought about rectifying her assumptions, but then his mind hit a thought. "Max told you about all of this?"

She nodded, and smiled, "she told me when you left to make a phone call back at my hotel."

Alec inwardly smiled. He bit his bottom lip, "Yeah, well, I haven't stopped loving her and I'm sure she hasn't stopped loving me. Well work this out…" _We sure will… _

Basil wanted to throw her self off of a building, but refrained from the thought with a fake smile. "Yeah, I'm sure you will."

"Thanks Baze," he embraced her quickly, "this really helped."

She almost cried, "Anything for you."

"Well, I'm going to go talk to Max right now," he got up, slipped the bartender a twenty and glanced her way. "Are you coming?"

She shook her head, "No, I'll just have a few more…Be up in a little."

"Okay," he smirked and disappeared.

She banged her head down on the table, "stupid- stupid- stupid."

---------------

**TBC**

**Rambling: **

Personally, I don't care much for this chapter, but I hope you all like it. I enjoyed writing the short fight scene between Max and Basil (had to get out some of the tension).

Basil is by far my favorite original character to write… =) I hope you all like her as well!

** 3 lotZ Noi! **


	9. Option B

**Disclaimer: **I wish I owned anything important, but unfortunately

I don't and I'm afraid the show is still in the canceled section. =(

**Claim: **Basil belongs to me…

**Rambling: **Thanks to those of you who reviewed, I really appreciate it.

- This is strictly M/A, so to those of you who are worried- don't be. =)

- Yes, Basil is playing dirty, but I just love her that way…and she is not necessarily trying to break them up, but she does want Alec (who wouldn't?)

- You are welcome SmilinStar, and I hope your computer works soon (for my sake)

- I am so pleased with my most of my reviews on Basil, thank you!

- X5898- I always look forward to your long and insightful reviews. I'm glad you enjoyed almost everything about the chapter, and I'm glad you like the character I've worked up for Basil; Zack is in good hands, as promised. And yes, I'm using this chapter for the likings of Alec muhaha.

- I love you all of you!

-

**AN: **On to chapter nine…

----------------------------

**Road Trip from hell**

Option B

-----------------------------

Alec prolonged the confrontation with Max, and instead leaned against the wall of the hotels hall. He was in deep thought due to his earlier conversation with Basil. It really pissed him off that Max would lie, and then have the nerve to be mad at him! Who does she think she is anyway- Some kind of queen? _Well-_ Alec pondered, and then shook off the thought. _Nope. She was wrong, bottom line. _He couldn't even dive into why Max had lied; he was too stuck in his ways, and promised his pleading heart that he would deal with the issue when he confronted her. _Yeah- right. _

He brushed all earlier thoughts aside, and plotted his course of action. There were three options…

Option A: Burst into the hotel room, screaming and kicking like a three year old.

Option B: Play along with Max's sick game, and torture her just the same.

And then there was-

Option C: Pull Max aside, and ask her why she did what she did and said what she said.

Obviously option C was the most rational and mature, but who ever said Alec was rational or mature was truly mistaken.

He smirked, and opened the door to the hotel room. His eyes darted around the room, and with no sight of Max he began to walk onto the patio.

"Ah-ha," he pointed accusingly, and then stepped onto the patio.

"Alec? You okay man?" Zack asked, raising a suspicious eyebrow.

Max suppressed a chuckle, and looked up from her cards.

Alec felt relieved, _at least Max and lover boy aren't in the Jacuzzi doing Original Cindy knows what. _

Alec shrugged, "Nothing," he said softly.

"Max beat my ass in poker," Zack said, throwing down his last hand.

Max squealed "again" and threw down her cards as well.

Alec gave a soft nod, and let a smirk settle on his lips. "Max baby, I was wondering if we could talk."

Option B it is…

Her eyes grew wide, and she eyed him incredulously. _He- he knows… _"Why?" she barely pronounced the word as it left her lips. __

"Baby," he pleaded, and watched Zack shift, "please? I hate it when we fight like this. I love you."

The last words slipped…

Max's heart stopped at his last words, but she reminded her self that he was in it for revenge. _I'm going to beat Basil's ass- _was all she could think about before responding to Alec. "Not now, we'll talk alone Alec."

"Are you ashamed of… of us?"

Max had to give the boy some credit- he could act- but that failed at easing her mood. "I'm not ashamed of us... I just don't want to talk about it in front of anyone."

"I knew it, you're ashamed," he let out a sigh, and sent an apologizing look Zack's way. "I'm sorry you have to see this man."

Zack shook his head, uncomfortable.

"I'm not ashamed," Max began to grind her teeth together. "Let's just talk in the other room, please?"

"No," he yelled, "I'm sorry Max, but I won't hide behind your wall anymore. If you cant face the fact that we're together, than I don't want to get married any longer. I mean, what are we going to have a secret wedding? Would you even tell anyone? Would you where your ring?"

The questions seemed to pile on, and Max suddenly couldn't breathe with all the shit on top of her. "I- I…"

Zack's face fell, and he turned pallid. "You never told me you were engaged," he looked accusingly at Max, who was turning an interesting shade of purple.

And Alec tried his hardest not to laugh…

"You're getting married?" came Basils hurt voice from the door way.

Alec let a sigh part his lips, as he shook his head sadly. "Ask Max, she's the one that's so ashamed to be with me."

Max was suddenly very hurt by Alec's words, because she knew that there was a bit of truth behind each one. "I'm not ashamed," she managed, through her frustration; she couldn't possibly tell Alec to go to hell at this moment. "And I do still want to get married, but you are a pain in the ass."

"I know," his face softened, and his heart continued to race, "but you are too, and that doesn't mean I don't love you."

Max blushed again, and she swore that she never did until that day. "I love you too," it was an act, big deal… It's not like they hadn't acted to prove it to Logan, which they did millions of times… But this time was different, and even so it was just a performance. That's all, right?

Basil and Zack shared horrified looks as Alec brought Max into a strong embrace.

Alec smirked, "I think you're getting so good that you are beginning to believe your own lies." Of course everyone had Transgenic hearing, but Alec made sure he said it so softly that she could only hear it.

Before she had the chance to answer he was pulling away, his smirk settling into a satisfied smile.

_Jerk. _

-----------------------------

"Alec," Max said sweetly, tugging at his arm, "how about we stay behind?"

Zack and Basil whipped their heads around.

Alec grinned, knowing exactly what she was doing. "Baby, I really want to go to the bar and shoot some pool."

"No, I insist we stay here," Max gave him a fake smile.

"Well," he kissed the top of her head, "if you're tired you could stay, but I'm going to hang with Basil and Zack for a little."

_Asshole- _she gave a soft pout, knowing there was no way to win with Alec. "On second thought- I'll join you."

-----

Basil guzzled down the last of her beer, "I'll go get more."

"I'll come with you," Alec said and smiled cheekily at an angry Max.

"So…" Zack broke the silence that floated between them, "you're getting married?"

"Huh?" Max shook her head, "Oh, yeah… Sorry I didn't tell you, it's just Alec and I haven't been Seeing Eye to eye lately."

"I understand," Zack said softly, and bit his lip. "So you love him?"

Max was slightly taken aback by this question, and for some reason she didn't answer.

"Well, obviously you love him or you wouldn't be getting married," Zack shrugged, clearing his throat. It wasn't like Zack to be nervous, but it was just how she made him feel sometime.

"Yeah, of course I love him," the words slipped from her lips easily, and Max felt her cheeks boil. _That's just not normal. _

--

"So, you love her?" Basil asked as they waited for the bear.

"Yeah, I do." He never lied to Basil before, well… he never intentionally lied to Basil before, but in his heart he knew that he wasn't lying, because over the years his feelings for Max had developed. He wasn't exactly sure how to define what he felt, but he knew- if anything- it was close to love.

"She's cute," Basil admitted, and inwardly stabbed her self.

"Yeah, she is," he nodded in agreement. "What about you- any lucky man in your life?"

_He's standing right beside me… _"Yeah, but he's sort of tied to some other chick."

Alec's lips curved into a frown, "Aw… I'm sorry Baze."

"No, its okay," she said, and smiled up at him, "he's happier with her anyways."

He put his arm around her shoulder, "do you need me to kick his ass?"

_No, because you'll be kicking you're self. _"No, I could handle it."

"You sure, cause," he nudged her, "wouldn't want any man making a move on my best friend when he's attached."

She chuckled. _Best friend… _

His face became serious, "he didn't make a move on you, right?"

_I wish. _"No, he's in love now."

------

"Seriously," Zack began, "I never would have thought that you and Alec would get together, I mean… he doesn't seem your type." _Meaning he's not computer geek. _

Max knew he was talking about Logan, but smiled anyway. "Yeah, well I don't really have a type."

"Hey guys," Alec interrupted, coming into view with Basil.

Zack gave a knowing look to Basil, and she half heartedly smiled back at him.

----------------

"Are you two going to be okay in one bed?" Max asked, trying to get out of sleeping with Alec.

Both Basil and Zack nodded, and glanced at each other.

"Are you sure?" she almost begged, and watched Alec roll his eyes. "Cause if you're the least bit uncomfortable…"

"Baby," he chimed in, "they're X5's I think they could handle spending a night the same bed."

Max tried not to let her temper explode. "Okay."

Alec smirked evilly, "Goodnight." And the lights went out.

Max felt familiar arms cross around her waist and pull her closer. At first she accepted, craving the littlest touch he could provide, but then she thought against it and pushed him away. He moved right back…

"Sweetie," he purred in her ear, causing tingles to spread through her body, "I think it would be suspicious if we didn't spoon, don't you?"

She suppressed a moan as she felt one of his fingers travel up her leg. "No, it would look like we sleep on different ends of the bed," she hissed, and pushed him away.

Silently she begged him to ignore her, and he did. He wrapped his arms around her- tighter this time- and blew hot breath on her ear. "Baby, you're rather antsy tonight, care to share?"

She mumbled something along the lines of- 'yeah, my foot up your ass,' and tried ignoring his breathing. "Alec…"

"Max, really this is entirely your fault," he shifted slightly, but it made Max bite her lip harder. "Oh well, we'll deal with that sooner or later; I prefer later. Goodnight sweetie," he kissed her neck, and closed his eyes.

She didn't say a thing, Alec was right- this was all her fault. _Stupid- stupid Jealousy; why be jealous of Alec anyway? _She shook her head, _you know damn well why you would be jealous, because this feels so... _She inwardly kicked her self before her mind could go any further, and closed her eyes. Shark DNA was forgotten when she was in Alec's arms, falling asleep with ease.

-------------

"I'm cold," Basil muttered, knowing well that Zack was still awake.

"Here," he offered, and allowed her to move closer to him.

She unconsciously put her head on his chest, and listened to his breathing. It was steady, and it was relaxing, making her fall asleep easily.

At first Zack was startled that the tough ass X5 would lay her head on his chest, but after seeing her fall asleep he closed his eyes as well.

----------

"Alec," Max whispered, causing him to flinch, "Dick!"

"What Max, I'm sleeping," he groaned, and kept his eyes closed tightly, "and I have to say I was having a very nice dream of you in a skimpy little outfit for our wedding night."

S-M-A-C-K

"Ouch," he rubbed the side of his head, and rolled over, pulling her with him. "I don't want to get up; wouldn't you rather sleep with me?"

"No," she hissed and smacked him again, "get up- I can't find Zack or Basil."

"Big deal," he shrugged, and nuzzled into her hair, "their probably eating or something."

"Exactly, which is something we should be doing you idiot," she ignored the warm feeling he was giving her, "we have to be going soon."

"I want to stay," he whined, and inwardly snickered with a thought.

Max froze at the feeling of his lips on her neck, sucking and nibbling. He drove her crazy and she had to admit she loved it.

He continued to place butterfly kisses up the side of her jaw, and sucked on various spots. She caught a moan before it could escape her lips, and he noticed. He smiled deviously. Ignoring his little soldier, he abruptly sat up and made his way off the bed. He sent her a pointing look, "Yeah, we have to be going."

And with that he was off into the bathroom.

"Ah," Max screamed, and flung a pillow at the door. _Asshole… _

------------

"I can't believe their getting married," Zack said sadly, but shrugged, "hey, I'm happy for her."

Basil took a bite of her bacon, and shook her head. "I want to be happy for him, but I refuse to be one of 'those' brides maid's at the wedding, you know the one wishing she was in the brides dress," she gulped down her orange juice, "I don't think so."

Zack barely comprehended her; he was too busy watching her eat. She managed to eat two orders of her own food and now she was eating half of his. He smiled, taking interest in the way she moved her hands while she talked and ate at the same time. If there was one thing he couldn't stand- it was a girl with no appetite, and Basil defiantly didn't fall under that category.

"Zack are you listening to me," she asked for the tenth time, "do I have something stuck in my teeth or something?"

"No- uh," he ran his fingers through his hair, slightly embarrassed he was caught staring, "I just… do you think Max and Alec are up yet?"

Basil shrugged, "Maybe, want to go find out?" her eyebrows shot up mischievously.

"No," he chuckled, "just asking."

"You're no fun," she pouted and nudged him. "So, how come a good looking guy like you doesn't have a girl friend?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"Well," she smiled, "not to be obvious but I'm not a lesbian, I prefer guys."

"Smart ass," he laughed.

She grinned, "Ah well, I did see this one guy after Alec. We were semi serious, but he cheated a lot so I broke his leg," she shrugged, "after that he didn't want to see me any more."

He was slightly taken aback, but smiled brilliantly, "well, I wonder why."

"Was that sarcasm," she threw her hands up for emphasis, "hold the phone- Zack just made a joke!"

"Not funny," he glared, "I joke."

She laughed, "Ha- you just keep cracking me up today."

He glared some more…

"Relax a bit," her smile was sincere. "When we get to Seattle, I want to have some fun, and I could tell we'll be good friends."

"Oh yeah," he smiled, "good friends."

"Hey," Max said, interrupting the 'moment.'

"Hi," Zack pried his eyes away from Basil to stare up at Max, "where's Alec?"

"He went to get some ice," Max said guiltily, "he… bumped his head." _Bumped- right!_

Basil wasn't paying mind to Max- as per usual- and instead admiring Zack. He was far better looking than the first time she had seen him, and she blamed that on her inability to pay attention to something other than Max and Alec.

"Basil, are you alright?" Zack asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Uh- yeah," she beamed, "I'm fine."

--------------------------------------

**TBC**

**Rambling: Done… **[Phew] Tell me what you think!

**3 lotZ Noi! **


	10. Mr Hot Shot

**Disclaimer: **I wish I owned anything important, but unfortunately

I don't and I'm afraid the show is still in the canceled section. =(

**Claim: **Basil belongs to me…

**Rambling: **Thanks to those of you who reviewed, I really appreciate it.

Special thanks to my loyal readers (you know who you are)

=)

**AN: **On to chapter ten…

----------------------------

**Road Trip from hell**

**Mr. Hot shot**

-----------------------------

A couple hours into the drive was fairly silent: fairly meaning that Basil occasionally ranted or made jokes that no one responded to or laughed at for that matter. Max found her to be highly annoying, and wanted nothing more than to rip out her vocal cord, but she shook this thought off, knowing Basil didn't need a voice to get under her skin.

And then there was Alec…

He had occasionally held her hand or blew her a kiss, and Max was really starting to get angry. It wasn't so much that he was purposely trying to get revenge, but that his teasing was affecting her, and that had to stop!

---

Alec glanced at Max, who was currently thinking of the many ways she could murder him, and grinned. "You okay baby?"

"Huh?" Max looked up into his deep green eyes, "oh. Yeah, I'm fine."

Basil shifted in the back seat and let a heavy sigh escape her lips, "are we almost there?"

"Almost," Alec answered calmly.

Zack yawned, and unconsciously plopped his head down on Basil's shoulder. "Tired," he muttered before drifting off.

Basil had to objection to his action, and simply smiled at the blonde beauty. She stroked the back of his neck, telling her self it was to help him sleep. _Yeah right. _

Alec raised an eyebrow to the puzzling site in the back seat. He ignored it and caught Max in his view again, fighting the urge to lean over and kiss her. He decided against it though, even if he could (due to present circumstances) it just wouldn't feel right. He stiffened for a moment as he felt Max running her fingers across his palm, but then relaxed into her touch.

She hadn't even noticed she was doing it- until she felt him stiffen- but for some reason she couldn't bring her fingers to a stop.

---------

"I have to take a very long piss," Zack almost whined, and scrunched up his face.

"Yes, you said that already," Alec chuckled, and continued to drive.

"Alec, stop the car," he ordered, his face tight.

"Look, we'll be there in a matter of an hour, maybe less," Alec sighed, "so could you please hold it soldier?"

"Alec, just stop the damn car," Max rolled her eyes, and smacked him on the back of the head.

"Fine," Alec muttered, and pulled over.

"Thanks baby," Max grinned, and kissed him on the check.

Alec glared, "yeah, whatever."

--------

"It's so nice out here," Basil opened her arms and let the cool breeze run through her.

"I agree," Zack said, coming back from his 'very long piss.'

She beamed brilliantly and closed her eyes, "I hate small places, it reminds me of our little cells back at Manticore."

"Or solitary," he offered, understanding.

She winced, and frowned, "I hated solitary."

"Alec told me," he chuckled, "something about your very short attention span."

"Yeah, well that and very mild claustrophobia," she shrugged, "Lydecker must have told me a thousand times that I'm defected because of it."

"Well he had no idea about the rest of us," Zack frowned, and then looked around. "Where did Max and Alec go?"

"I don't know," she supplied, "probably catching up on their 'pre- honeymoon'.

---

"Are we lost?" Max spun around, and gaped at the many trees.

"We're genetically enhanced soldiers," Alec smirked, "there is no way we could be lost."

-------

10 minutes later…

"Okay, were lost," Alec sighed in defeat, and plopped down on a rock.

"What happened to 'we're genetically enhanced soldiers," Max mimicked, plummeting down beside him.

"Did I say that?" Alec asked, faking innocent, "surely you misheard me."

"No," Max shook her head, "but you were right at the time, exactly how did we get lost."

"You're the one that dragged me down here, wanting to talk about our situation- far away from Basil and Zack, I might add," he offered in sarcasm, and received a healthy smack upside the head, "ouch."

"Get over it," she hissed, and looked around one more time. "Okay, I have an idea."

"I never like your ideas," he pouted, and stood up, "your ideas are dangerous and involve falling off of a police station with nothing but a pipe to be our guide."

"We did not fall," she corrected, "we simply flew."

"Right and I'm Bill Clinton," he rolled his eyes.

"Whatever," she scoffed, and looked around again, "now are you with me or are you going to run off to find Monica?"

"I'm with you," he said following her, "your ass is way cuter than Monica's."

WHACK

--------

"This way your brilliant plan?" Alec said, climbing a high tree. "Max, did I ever tell you how afraid of heights I am?"

"Alec, you are such a baby," she frowned in disgust, "what the hell did Manticore mix you with?"

He ignored her comment, and pulled himself up the last stable branch. He looked down at the ground, and inhaled deeply. "This is higher than the space needle, I swear it is."

"No its not," she pit back, "it's your imagination."

"No, maybe it's just because we're up so high on a very unstable tree, looking down at the bottom," he was talking to himself, sarcastically, "yeah, that has to be it."

"You take that side and I'll take this side," Max ignored him and shifted on her branch.

"Can you try not to move so much? The tree is already …"

"Alec," she growled.

"Alright, alright," he sulked.

---------

"Okay, that's it," Zack moved away from the car, and glanced at Basil, "I'm going after them; something's wrong."

"Maybe they lost track of time too busy with their tongues down each others throat," Basil offered, with a shrug.

Zack cringed at the throat and shook his head, "No, it's too unlike Max."

"Yeah," she hopped off of the trunk of the car, and sighed, "well, I'm going with you."

------------

"There they are," Alec pointed happily.

Max's face lit up, and she moved on the branch.

"Uh-oh," was all Alec said before his branch collapsed, leaving him hanging from Max's branch. "Max, I'm so going to kill you if I survive this," he growled.

She fought the urge to giggle, and tried helping Alec up. "Damn, you are heavy."

"Your comments aren't helping Max," he yelled, looking down at the ground that was so far away.

"Stop whining and help me," she hissed.

Alec reached up to grab her hand, but missed and was sent down to the next branch. It broke, and he was sent to the next branch: this cycle continued until there were no branches left. Gathering all of his strength, he positioned to land on his feet.

"Ugh," he fell to the floor in defeat.

"Alec!" Max's voice rang through the woods, causing Zack and Basil to whip their heads around.

"This way," Zack led, gesturing Basil to follow.

-

Max raced frantically down the tree, before ultimately jumping down and landing beside Alec. She bent down, worried, and touched the side of his face. "Alec… Alec you moron answer me! Please? Come on, just wake up and say something stupid so I can hit you!"

"Max," he groaned, and opened his eyes.

"Alec? Speak to me, are you okay?"

He groaned again, "you're on my leg."

"Oh," Max moved off quickly, and kneeled down beside him, "I'm sorry."

"Well, I know a few ways you can make it up to me," his eyebrows shot up suggestively, and he huffed pushing himself into a sitting position.

"Asshole," she chuckled, and punched his arm.

"Ouch," he moaned, and closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry," she pleaded, and bit her lip.

"Just playing," he opened his eyes and laughed.

She glared at him, but didn't take any chance hitting him. "That was a pretty nasty fall, you okay?"

"I'm a soldier," he rolled his eyes; "a little fall can't beat me."

"Your ankle is broken," she clasped her hands together, "so don't go running around trying to be Mr. hot shot."

"Max…"

"What?"

"I'm already Mr. hot shot."

"You're so conceited," she grinned, and brought him into an embrace.

And that's how Zack and Basil found the transgenic's…

----------------

"Turn right Max," Alec sighed, and fixed his eyes on the road.

Max whipped her head around and hissed, "Alec stop being a back seat driver, I know where I'm going."

He sulked, "I don't know why I can't drive."

Zack turned around in the passenger seat, and let a small grin settle on his lips, "maybe because your ankle is broken."

"Are you being sarcastic?" Alec hissed, "Because I don't find this the least bit funny."

"Aw," Basil mocked, and fixed the icepack on his ankle, "Alec feels helpless."

He scoffed, and closed his eyes.

Max smiled weakly, and fixed her eyes on Alec through the rearview mirror.

Alec could feel her hot stare, and opened his eyes. He was going to make a inane comment, but thought against it. "Max…"

Max shifted when he caught her staring, "huh?"

"Do we really have to stop by Logan's on the way?"

Max furrowed her eyebrows; she honestly forgot Logan existed for a couple days. "Well, we have to get the supplies, don't we? It's better than making two trips."

"Right," Alec groaned, closing his eyes.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**TBC**

**Rambling: Um… well this chapter was kind of senseless, and rather useless to the bigger picture, but oh well. **

**Just to let you all know that this story will soon be coming to an end. I don't want to end it, not soon anyway, but I'm afraid I have to. I am going back to ****Rhode Island**** for school in a week, and won't be able to use the computer up there. So… Until I get back with my schedule I won't be on **

**- I don't have to end it, but If I don't then I'm afraid updates will be scarce… I guess it's up to many of you… Tell me what you think! **

**3 lotZ Noi! **


	11. feelings

**Claim: **I own **Basil**

**Rambling: **I'm back! I know it's been about three months since my last update, some of you may want to** shoot** me, and some of you might have **forgot** about me, but to those of you who miss me: never fear- I am here! Lol… I'm better than ever, partly because I finally reunited with my mother (and **precious** computer), so now that my internet's back on, I'm going to finish this damn story. Please, continue to support me… **Love always**- NOI

**AN: **Chapter eleven! )

-

**Road Trip from Hell**

**-**

"We're off to see the wizard the wonderful wizard of oz," Basil chimed gleefully.

"Basil?"

"Yes Max?"

"Shut up…"

Sigh… "Are we almost there?"

"Yes!"

"How almost?"

"Almost-almost!"

"Are you lying to me?"

"No!"

"Are you sure?"

"NO!" Max paused in thought, "I mean- yes I'm sure."

"Okay."

"Okay."

"Hey, Max?"

"What?"

"About how many minuets do you think it will take?"

Sigh…

Putt-putt-putt

"What the hell is that?" Alec asked, wincing, if it wasn't enough that Basil and Max were completely annoying, there was something wrong with the car!

And then something happened… the car clunked out.

"Max…" Alec warned, "What's wrong."

"Uh," Max forced a smile, "nothing."

Alec covered his eyes with his hand.

"It's all Basil's fault," Max announced, "If she wasn't being so annoying then I would have realized that we needed gas."

"Oh, don't blame your incompetence on me," Basil replied, arms crossed to her chest.

"You can't spell incompetence," Max retorted, also crossing her arms to her chest.

"Yes I can."

"No you can't."

"Oh, yes I can."

"Oh, no you can't."

"I-N-C…"

"Shut the hell up!" Alec screamed, until the car was completely silent.

Zack interrupted the silence, "there's a gas station a few miles down the road."

Alec gave a soft nod, "okay, take one of the girls with you."

"I'll go," Basil volunteered quickly, "I have to get out of this little ass car before I catch an attack."

"Take your time," Alec exhaled, thankfully, "no transgenic speed… Zack, the longer we can keep these two apart- the better."

"Yeah," Zack chuckled, and opened the car door.

"Hey!" The girls scolded in unison, and then sent defiant glares at each other.

"Just go…" Alec whined.

As both car doors slammed, Alec and Max exchanged unpleasant looks…

"Thank god," Basil smiled and took a deep breath. "I don't know what's worst- solitary or a car full of silent Transgenics. At least in solitary no one was there to tell me to shut up."

Zack laughed softly, "Yeah, you really do have a short attention span. I didn't think you would actually want to let go of time alone with Alec."

She grinned, "Normally I wouldn't, but he is so not worth my sanity."

He gave a soft nod in her direction, as they continued down the road.

Raising an eyebrow, mischievously, she said, "The first one to the gas station wins."

_Meanwhile…_

After five minuets of silence, Max spoke, "you okay back there?"

"Yeah," Alec bit his lip, and raised his eyebrows suggestively, "but I know a way I could be even better."

She punched his shoulder, and let a small amount of giggles vibrate her body. "Alec…"

"Max?" he asked, closing his eyes.

After locking her eyes on an object outside of the car, she started, "So, do you still have feelings for her?"

His stomach tightened, and he opened his eyes, not sure what to tell Max. "Why? Are we a little jealous there Maxie?"

She scoffed in his direction, "yeah, right!"

He always set himself up for failure… "Honestly, I don't know what I feel for Basil anymore. In Manticore, she meant more to me than anyone, but after a few missions… My feelings, well, everything changed," he exhaled sharply.

"Rachel?" The name slipped from Max's lips, and she almost instantly regretted it.

Almost

"Yeah," he closed his eyes again. "I never thought there would be anyone who could make me feel better than Basil, but I was wrong, and in the end- I broke two hearts. Rachel was dead, and I didn't have the courage to face Basil…We spoke every now and then, but I never did tell her why everything changed. I was being selfish, but when I realized that she needed to know, she was already gone."

Silence filled the small space the car provided, and millions of thoughts flowed through Max.

"So, I guess I'll always have feelings for Basil, but going back in time seems pointless," he let his lips form a small smile, "don't you think?"

She returned his smile, and ran her fingers through her long brown hair. "Why didn't you ever mention her to me?"

"Because," he reached over and laced his fingers with hers, "you're my best friend now."

_Meanwhile… _

"Not fair," Zack whined, reaching the gas station seconds after Basil, "you cheated."

"I didn't cheat soldier, I'm just obviously better, I do have many years of training on you," she smirked in triumph.

"That's what you said when Max kicked your ass, right?" he watched her face fall, and then he…smiled in triumph.

"Hey it was an even fight," she pouted, and followed him into the gas station.

On the way back from the gas station, Basil remained silent. One reason being that Zack was silent as well, and the other being that she was deep in thought. Her contemplation mostly revolved around her growing feelings toward Zack. Well, she actually wouldn't exactly call what she felt _feelings, _but she did find it quite strange that his sideway glances and warmhearted smiles sent a tingly sensation up her spine. Okay, so maybe it was _feelings, _but still- she found this thought rather appalling. In all actuality there was no other man in her life other than Alec- who wasn't in her life any more- so in actuality there was no man in her life…period. There were the occasional one night stands, and the three day relationships, but she never actually felt something for any of them.

And now here she is, trying to steal the heart of her old flame and regain her right, but in reality she doesn't even know if Alec is what she wants. _Ok Baze, now you're going insane. _This last thought hit her like a ton of bricks as her new found potential sent a worried glance her way.

"You okay Basil?"

She paused, and basked in his care. "Uh-huh…"

"You don't look too hot!" he smiled weakly, and raised an eyebrow.

_But you do… _She smiled to herself and continued on the road ahead.

**-**

**Yes, **I know- a rather pointless and short chapter, but I figured this is what you all need to get back into the story. And this is definitely what I need to see where I'm at! Don't worry the updates will **NOT **be scarce at all, I have my computer now )

**Love NOI**

**Comments: **

Got to love the Cat fights

I wanted to get some of the Max and Alex friendship in this chappie )


	12. Logan's soul mate

**Claim: **I own **Basil**

**Rambling: **I'm back! I know it's been about three months since my last update, some of you may want to** shoot** me, and some of you might have **forgot** about me, but to those of you who miss me: never fear- I am here! Lol… I'm better than ever, partly because I finally reunited with my mother (and **precious** computer), so now that my internet's back on, I'm going to finish this damn story. Please, continue to support me… **Love always**- NOI

**AN: **Chapter twelve )

**Warning: **This chapter contains very little dialogue…

-

**Road Trip from Hell**

**-**

_You're my best friend now… _Alec's words repeated uncontrollably through Max's head for hours. She couldn't stop thinking about the tingles she received as his hand covered hers, or how he knew exactly how she was feeling, or how she wanted to lean in and…

_Wow… this is definitely going to far Max. Alecfriend. Friendpain in the ass. Pain in the assnot good. Not goodnot right. Not rightAlec. AlecSexy._

_Um…okay, I'm going through something right now. A phase, a virus, HEAT!_

_No…that can't be right… _

As Max pondered the never ending cycle of strange feelings toward Alec, Basil sat quietly in the back seat contemplating her existence and Zack.

_He loves Max. Who doesn't? _Snort. _Can I be cut some damn slack! I wish he would stop staring at her like she's going to disappear off the face of the earth. This is my fault, if I would have never pushed him to think about her, he would not be annoying me right now… And I would be putting on moves, shaking in all the right places, throwing him down and making hot love to him right in front of everyone. Wow Baze that sounded kind of pathetic._

_'_

As Basil sulked knowingly in the back seat, Zack was lost in his own train of thought.

_What does she really see in Alec? He's scrawny, sneaky, and conceited… It just figures-she would go from a computer geek, to a freaking B' class transgenic. It's just my luck, she didn't want me then and she doesn't want me now. Wait, why the hell am I thinking about this? _Zack shook his head, and turned his head to glance at sulking Basil. _Why is everyone in love with Alec? I just don't get it… _

And as Zack stare at the open road in confusion, Alec lay asleep in the back seat, dreaming.

_Meanwhile… _

Logan furiously types at his computer, impatient with his technology. His mind flooded with hundreds of unpleasant thoughts, not one concerning his bad hygiene at the present time. He was thinking about all of the many different styles and potions Alec and Max mad love on their little 'honey-moon' night, and felt like an idiot for arranging it in the first place. The idea was supposed to be sarcastic, but most likely ended with a climaxing Alec, and a very pleased Max. _Ugh. _This thought that formed itself in Logan's sick little head, caused a set of steady chills to travel up his spine. One would think that Logan Cale- is already use to the fact that his beloved his girlfriend and her new Transgenic boyfriend had been dating for months, but he wasn't. The problem is- Max is supposed to be his female and only his… But no, one night she decides she cant wait anymore, and she goes off with her little- cocky ass boy toy, and says "hey, would you like to fuck me?" Honestly, Logan hates having these insane and very ignorant thoughts about his soul mate, but considering the fact that his soul mate ran off with another man- he figures he has the right. And just when he is about to beat the living shit out of his computer- his slut of a soul mate comes waltzing through the door with **him**…

After about twenty seconds of complete silence, Logan smiled- a very fake and awkward smile. "Zack," he says nodding at the man who plays a main role in many of his worst nightmares.

A solemn face Zack nods back, and lets a soft- very small smile adorn his lips.

Silence…

"Logan, buddy ol' pal," Alec interrupts the uncomfortable silence, and grabs Basil by the elbow, "this is Basil."

"Pleased to meet you," Logan smiles, and takes this opportunity to examine the beautiful X5.

Alec frowns in disgust, inwardly wanting to rip Logan's head off for the look he gave Basil.

Basil takes Logan's hand in hers and politely beams back. "Nice to meet you…"

"Okay, reunions over," Alec clears his throat, and motions for Max, "Baby, can you please get what we came for, so we could go home…I'm tired."

Logan takes this moment to glare at his arch enemy Alec… After looking at the bubbly Basil, he knows that he finally found a way to get back at Alec.

-

**I know…** It's very short, but I have tests! Plus, I love my chapters short. It's easier for me to write, plus chapters will be up quicker… Review please! )

Love always

Me

Ps. Sorry in advance for any really bad grammar in this chapter, it's late and I have no time to read over…


	13. ragged dogs

**Claim: **I own **Basil**

**Rambling: **I'm back! I know it's been about three months since my last update, some of you may want to** shoot** me, and some of you might have **forgot** about me, but to those of you who miss me: never fear- I am here! Lol… I'm better than ever, partly because I finally reunited with my mother (and **precious** computer), so now that my internet's back on, I'm going to finish this damn story. Please, continue to support me… **Love always**- NOI

**AN: **Chapter twelve )

**Warning: **This chapter contains very little dialogue…

-

**Road Trip from Hell**

**-**

**Basil P.O.V**

I've never really seen the city before… The lights are amazing, even after the pulse the city still shinned- at least in my eyes.

It took only about twenty minuets to get to what they call their 'freak nation' haven. By the looks of the outside, something told me it wasn't too cozy, but what was anymore? I'm just glad to actually be here- in the city- with others like me…with Alec.

As I get lost in my gaze around the strange environment I feel a hand lightly touch my shoulder. My guard was incredibly low at this moment, because I should have felt it coming.

"Are you okay?" Zack's worried eyes stared into mine.

A tingle worked its way through my body at his mere concern, and I blush slightly. "I'm fine, just looking around."

Max (of course) took this opportunity to clear her throat, and glare before opening her mouth to say, "we're about to go into head quarters."

Zack shook his head knowingly and followed Max.

I send daggers Max's way, and wonder where Alec went to- all while following Max too.

"This is where we make all of the decisions, everyone who has anything to do with the business side of TC have offices here."

"Where is your office?" Zack asked, sounding amazed.

I grimaced, and folded my arms to my chest as a proud smile spread over Max's features.

"Here," she said gleefully, pointing to a door that said 'CO'

Zack returned her smile, and opened the door for her, leading him-self into the huge office. He looked around, admiring the digs. "I'm very proud of you Maxie, how come you didn't tell me you're the leader of this nation?"

She almost blushed… if blushing were Max, she would have… "As highly as I speak of myself, I rather not gloat! I didn't choose to be leader, the people did…"

He nodded, and I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, it's nice, now can we see our rooms? I'm really tired," I faked a yawn, and Max looked at me strangely.

"Um…Sure," she said, slightly hesitant, and led us out of the room.

A young- spiky headed transgenic stopped us at the front door.

"Max," the kid smiled, and touched her shoulder, "I'm glad you're back. Mole is kind of …eh."

She laughed and nodded, "I know, what he made you do runs?"

"Worse…trash disposal," the kid chuckled, reliving his horrible week, "but it's all good now that you're back."

She tousled his hair playfully, and smiled, "well since you missed me so much- why don't you show are two new residents to their rooms? I have a lot to do."

"Sure thing Max," he blushed deeply, and gave her a small smile.

Oh my god. Even the teenagers are in love with her, can my life suck any harder?

"Oh, and give them rooms near Alec and my room," she smirked.

"Done," he beamed back, and gestured to me and Zack to follow his foot steps.

I'm not blind; I could see Max's twisted expression and devilish grin all the way from the exit. She was purposely giving me a room near her and Alec so I could hear them hump like ragged dogs…slut!

-

**No POV**

Alec inhaled deeply, smiling at the view from on top a building… It wasn't as nice as the space needle, but it was something. He knew that Max hated when he took over her domain, but he just couldn't help it- she always found the best spots. As if his mind called out to her, he felt a presence behind him.

"Hey Max," he started, running his fingers through his hair. "If you want me to leave I will."

She didn't answer; instead she sat beside him, and folded her arms to her chest as well. "It's a beautiful morning."

"Yeah," he agreed, loving the way the wind hit his face.

She stiffened beside him, and exhaled sharply.

He noticed this, and started to worry. "Is everything o…" he began but was cut off by her lips claiming him.

At first the kiss was all consuming, forceful and almost electric. She drank him in, and allowed him to do the same. Her tongue slid across his lip, begging for entrance, and it was granted… they stay like this for a while, both lost in the need for each other. Alec let out a soft groan as her tongue danced with his. After a few minuets the kiss began to slow, turning into a sexy round of nibbling and sucking each others lips.

When Alec pulled away it was not because he was out of breath- he was a transgenic after all- it was to look at Max strangely. "Max…"

She put her finger to his lips, silencing him and smiled. "Don't speak, just kiss me."

Giving in to her request was easy- he needed her as much as she needed him, so they stay kissing and touching for what seemed like hours…

And that was only the beginning.

-

**Boring? **

**Had to get Max and Alec back into action somehow…figure it's time for Max to take the plunge. I just love Basil; she's so jealous and envious of Max…**

**Please review…**

**I haven't gotten a lot of feed back lately. **


	14. seductive

**Claim: **I own **Basil**

**Rambling: **I'm back! I know it's been about three months since my last update, some of you may want to** shoot** me, and some of you might have **forgot** about me, but to those of you who miss me: never fear- I am here! Lol… I'm better than ever, partly because I finally reunited with my mother (and **precious** computer), so now that my internet's back on, I'm going to finish this damn story. Please, continue to support me… **Love always**- NOI

**AN: **Chapter twelve )

**Warning: **this chapter is rated 'R' for those of you who don't read 'R' rated stories **don't read this!** I promise you can skip the chapter and it won't be that big of a deal!

**Road Trip from Hell**

**-**

**A**s Max lay in her bed, staring up at the ceiling, and thinking about her previous actions only hours ago that involved Alec, she almost blushed.

How the hell could a typical male transgenic make her go limp? Make her do things she'd never thought she would do? Make her… care?

Well…for one-Alec was far from a typical transgenic. He was a leader, and a damn good one at that. His eyes were amazing, and held his emotions clear as day. Sometimes Max would allow her self to get lost in the array of the many shades his eyes owned, and all because she wanted to know exactly what he was thinking at that moment.

And he had that smirk- the one that he used only for her (yes, she had taken the time to notice this) and she loved it. He had this strange ability to make her blush and Max rarely blushes about anything.

But the most important attribute that Alec held was the ability to forgive her no matter the circumstance. He looked past all of her faults, cruel remarks, and shallow pleasantries and still stood adamantly by her side, walking her safely through every obstacle.

He was her best friend…

But why did it take years for her to notice this?

And why- even know that she noticed this does she fight the feelings?

She sighed heavily, and allowed herself to drift into a peaceful sleep…

Meanwhile...

Alec smiled in his sleep…

His dreams were pretty damn good

"_Alec, you're so sexy…" Max whispered seductively_

_A grinning Alec shrugged, "you just noticed this now?"_

"_I've always known, but I was just too stubborn to admit it."_

_Alec kissed her slowly, and pulled back, looking into her brown eyes, "And I was too stubborn to admit that I was falling in love with you, but I'm not stubborn anymore…"_

Alec gasped, waking up on the brink of sweat

Love…

Alec?

Max?

Love

Alec in love with Max…

It was almost too cliché

The best friend falls for the girl who is in love with someone else…

Alec sighed inwardly, but shrugged off his thoughts- if he could have Max in his life in any type of way he'd take it..

**8:00 a.m**

Zack rolled out of bed and onto the ground, practicing his regular morning exercise of 200 push-ups. After he was finished he walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower.

Basil awoke that morning bright and early, excited about her first **real **day in Terminal City. She wanted to explore, help out, and maybe do a little sparing later in the day.

The time couldn't pass by quick enough and as soon as it reached 8'oclock she rushed out of her room and across the hall to Zack's room.

She knocked very lightly and when no one answered, she took a pin out of her hair and unlocked the door. BE was so easy to commit when being a Transgenic.

She thought he would be sleeping, but there was no sign of him in bed, and that's when she heard the shower water running.

Shrugging, she sat down on his bed and waited for him.

A few seconds later Zack immerged from the bathroom, wearing only a towel….

"What are you doing here?" he asked, almost startled.

She only continued to stare at his beautiful body, watching each individual drop of water run down his golden skin. _Oh god… _

"Uh," she blushed sleeplessly, and ran her fingers through her long brown hair, "I came to wake you, and I wanted to go exploring and…stuff."

"Oh," he replied, nodding in the awkward situation, "okay, we can do that."

She took one last glance at his impressive body, fighting the temptation to lick her lips and said, "I'll just wait outside."

"Yeah," he smiled, and watched her walk hastily out his door.

"Zack, Basil," Max announced, looking in between the two who were entering head-quarters together. "Did you have a nice sleep?"

"The room is nice," Basil replied, smiling. Despite the fact that she almost despised the likes of Max, she was having a very nice morning (partly due to seeing Zack in nothing but a towel) and didn't want to kill her own mood.

"That's great," Max nodded, also smiling.

Zack looked between the two and sighed, he would never understand females.

To cure his brain from exploding as Max and Basil began to share thoughts about improving the décor of Terminal City, Alec walked into the office.

"Good morning," Alec shouted with excitement, and smiled at the faces around him.

Zack lifted an eyebrow in confusion, Basil returned the smile happily and Max just blushed slightly.

"Why the long face Zack, it's a beautiful morning," Alec said, slapping his new found friend on the back.

Zack stiffened a bit, and tried to smile. "Yeah, beautiful…."

"Alec," Basil smirked, hand over hips, "are we going to spar later or what?"

"Yup," he smirked, and pinched her cheek playfully, "and I'm going to whip your weak transgenic ass."

"Yeah, in your dreams buddy," she said poking his chest.

Max sat silence in the background with a sloppy grin adorned on her lips.

Zack stared in disbelief, and threw up his hands. "Does anyone here- besides me- notice how…" he looked for the word, "insanely happy everyone is this morning? Did I miss something? Did we just win the battle with the Familiars? Is this and alternate universe?"

All transgenics stared at him incredulously before breaking off into uncontrolled laughter.

He sighed in defeat, along his lips to contort into a smile, and said, "I guess today is pretty beautiful…"

"Yeah," Basil agreed, staring straight into a mist of blue…

He stared back…it was almost uncontrollable, and this is the exact moment when he realized just how beautiful she really was.

Alec noticed this and cleared his throat…

Basil was the first to snap out of the trance. "Did you say something Alec?"

"Nope," Alec scratched the back of his head before turning to a very quiet Max, "Can I talk to you for a second? In my office, it's vitally important…"

"Sure," Max followed him, wondering what was so important.

Basil turned to Zack, "want to go exploring with me?"

Meanwhile...

Max shut the door behind her and suddenly was being pushed against the door. Alec successfully reached behind her to lock it before returning to his primary destination- her lips.

He attacked with force, and almost groaned as he received a please moan from Max. He teasingly slid his tongue across her bottom lip, and as she opened his mouth- instead of letting his tongue dance with hers he would nibble on her lip. He continued this for a few minuets before he felt her hips grinned against his. _So she wants to play…_

Alec ran his fingers up her thigh, causing her to stiffen at his touch. Slowly he worked his hand closer and closer to the area of her body that radiated the most warmth. She moaned, and her body arched- begging to be touched. He ran his fingers over her 'flower' and started to caress her.

She couldn't take anymore of the torture, and began to unbutton his shirt as he continued arousing her. She let his shirt drop to the floor, and ran her fingers against his smooth skin.

And then she discarded her shirt on her own so that Alec could continue the torture.

She did the same with her pants, having to move Alec's working fingers. As she did this he let his pants fall to the floor, both transgenics standing in their underwear.

At this moment Alec was grateful for getting last pick on the offices. His office was in the way back of head quarter halls and it was practically sound proof, even for genetically enhanced soldiers.

Max ran her fingers over his erection, and smiled inwardly as he groaned in pleasure.

"I need to be inside of you," he said with a grunt, pushing the fallen hair from her face.

She nodded; kissing him hard…she needed him inside of her too.

His fingers laced around her panties and he pulled them down slowly, never loosing eye contact with a heavy breathing Max.

He plunged inside of her, and watched as she bit her lip in pleasure.

He loved it, loved making Max scream his name…He loved the feeling of her against him, pushing around him.

She scratched his back as he thrust inside of her hand, and pushed him over to his desk. The papers and materials all scattered around the ground now. She sat straddling his lips, and steadily stared in his eyes that were filled with nothing but…love?

She barely had any time to think about this before Alec was pulled her harder into him. His motions were fast, and she barely got his name out, but was ultimately successful.

They continued like this for a while, occasionally Alec mouthing Max's nipple, until both climaxed in pleasure…

Neither of them knowing- that it wouldn't be this easy in the near future…

**My sex scene wasn't all that good, but I'm so tired… I promise it will be better next time around. **

**And in the next chapter chemistry will arise between Basil and Zack **

**Please review… **

**(if you love me)**


	15. Mink

**Claim: **I own **Basil**

**Rambling: **please review…

**AN: **Chapter twelve )

**Warning: **this chapter is rated 'R' for those of you who don't read 'R' rated stories **don't read this!** I promise you can skip the chapter and it won't be that big of a deal!

**Road Trip from Hell**

**It was strange- **just how beautiful the day was…so strange that Basil stared in space, contemplating this as she waited for Zack to return. He was out fetching their coats because they we're exploring by Basil's wish.

All the while Basil was trying to get the picture of Zack's partially nude body out of her head.

"Here," the familiar voice interrupted her from her thoughts, and she looked up to stare at the beauty that is man. "You okay?"

"Uh, yeah," Basil replied, and whispered thanks as he handed her the coat.

"So, you sure about this, we could be gone all night?"

"Zack," she patted him on the shoulder, "loosen up man, we're going to have fun. Besides it's not like we're going alone…"

"Yeah," his smile was undeniable as he listened to this girl who managed to have so much fight in her…

"Okay, we're all ready to go…you two sure you want to come along?" A petite female transgenic with a slight Irish accent called to them.

"Yeah Mink, we're sure," Basil squealed, and grabbed Zack's arm to pull him along.

_Meanwhile…_

Max successfully completed all of her paper work, even though her mind never left Alec.

She had too much to think about…

For example: why did this happen?

Will it ever happen again?

Does this make her a slut?

_Wait…who cares?_

Is this going to ruin their relationship?

Does Alec want more?

Does Alec want less?

It was all driving her pretty damn insane actually, and as soon as she finished her paper work she went to look for Alec.

The sight before her wasn't shocking, but it hurt none-the-less. There Alec stood, smiling ridiculously at some B- class transgenic, and she was giggling and touching and being a whore.

So Max just turned around and walked away.

Alec wasn't intentionally flirting with the cute transgenic, but it just came so natural. It was literally a daily event that he flirted with not one but several transgenics in terminal city…

He was almost in physical pain as he watched Max walk away, a frown upon her lips.

He pushed the girl away, and with out a word- went after Max.

"Hey," he called, pulling softly at her arm, "everything alright?"

"Yeah," she forced a small smile, and pulled away from him, "just fine."

He wouldn't let her off so easy…

"Can we talk?"

"If this is another one of your- talking with body language than no…"

He looked at her oddly, and noted her sarcasm. "No…"

"Okay," she whispered, and walked into her office.

He shut the door behind him, and scratched the back of his neck.

The silence in the room thickened, and Alec couldn't take it anymore. "Max, what am I to you?"

This question was unexpected and Max was so unprepared. "A friend…"

It was the quickest thing she could think of.

"Just a friend?" he asked, narrowing his eyes at her.

She shrugged, and let a small sigh escape her lips. "I don't know what we are Alec, but I like not knowing…"

"Oh…"

She felt she needed to continue. "I don't want to put a label on what we have…It's not worth it, you know?"

Ouch!

"Yeah, you know what you're right," he smirked as the sarcasm departed his lips.

He wasn't fooling her but what else could she say. "So, we're clear?"

"Crystal…"

"Good," she bit her lip, and looked around.

A thought hit her suddenly, and she turned to him. "Where the heck are they?"

"Whose they?"

"Basil and Zack…"

"Don't you think that it's a slightly ironic how even after we're free we still need to go on missions like this- to obtain food and what not?"

Zack thought about this, and nodded. "Yeah, that's true…"

"I mean, no doubt I would chose a hunt for supplies over manticore any day, but I hope one day we could actually be **free**."

"That would be nice," was his only response as he continued to stare into her eyes.

Silence filled the small area that the car provided for them.

There was no thinking involved…

No shakes…

It was just a moment that neither wanted to pass up

Slowly, Basil moved closer to him as he did the same…

They were just two inches away before the sound of footsteps caused them to break apart.

These moments happened quite a few times today- they'd lean in and get interrupted. It was actually very frustrating for Basil who turned a nice shade of pink.

Mink and a fellow transgenic entered, supplies loaded into the car, and smiled at the two blushing transgenics.

"If I didn't know any betta' I'd say there is a kiss brewin' up in the car," Mink shrugged, and smiled widely, "but hey, what do I know?"

And the car was again…silent.

_Meanwhile…_

Logan typed furiously at his key board, and sighed again. It was no use- he just couldn't tap into T.C's video feed.

He'd have to find a way to get to Max and Alec some other way…

And as he contemplated this an idea popped into his head

Dinner…

**Done**

**Ok…So it wasn't much. **

**You all probably hate me for the lack of Basil and Zack, but I'm working on it!**

**Next chapter I promise for some action**

**And a bit of ****Logan****'s schemes… **

**Please review**


	16. Breech

**Claim: **I own **Basil**

**Rambling: **please review…

**Road Trip from Hell**

"Here we are," Mink pointed to the large building that looked seemingly abandoned.

Basil grimaced at the look of the place- old dark and creepy.

"Alright, we don't have a very large window of time here, so we need to split up," Mink waved her hands, "Tyler and I will take the lower floors and you two can take the higher floors. Obtain anything that may be useful, and no fooling around."

Both Transgenics nodded silently.

"Understood?"

"Yes Ma'am!" They saluted, and as the blond haired Mink laughed their cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

"Good soldieries, ay?" she smiled, turning to Tyler, who couldn't stop laughing.

"Alright, let's get this mission ova' with."

_Meanwhile… _

Max stole occasional glances at Alec, who seemed pretty preoccupied with his work to even notice her.

"Okay," He said, walking through the lines of lined up soldiers, "does any one know what this is?" His voice was cold and stern as he held up an unopened package.

"No sir," they all said in unison.

"Neither do I," He almost frowned, "but my question is- how did we let this breech security?"

Silence…

"Now," His voice rose, "I want all of you to think about the word Slacking and erase it from your memory! Do you understand?"

"Yes Sir."

"Good," He waved them off, "dismissed."

Normally Alec wouldn't treat his fellow Terminal City members like this but it was their job and a matter of life and death.

Max walked over to him, crossing her arms to her chest. "How come I wasn't informed about this breech in security?"

"I just found out now," he said simply, and placed the package carefully on the table.

Max took in her hands, sized it up, sniffed it and then shook in softly. "It's clothing…"

She sounded bewildered, and Alec sure looked it as he began to open the box…

Shock was the definition of the look on their face and Max gasped softly. Inside was a whine colored dress with a note attached to it.

**Basil**

**You'll look beautiful in this dress**

**I wanted to invite you to dinner this evening**

**Meet me at my place at seven**

**Logan**

Alec closed his eyes, and started to grind his teeth in anger. "What the hell does he think he's doing?"

Max felt a tinge of jealousy, but she wasn't sure if it was because of Logan's invite or because of Alec's concern- both being for Basil. "I don't know…"

Meanwhile..

"How did we manage this?" Basil groaned, and slid back against the wall.

Zack shook his head, and continued to pound on the wall…Nothing.

"Why can't I break through it?" He sighed in frustration.

They were stuck in a small dark room…

Basil sighed, and closed her eyes.

Zack slid down next to her, and wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulder. "Mink will find us…"

"Yeah, I know," she scratched her head, "but I hate the dark."

He laughed…

"What's so funny?"

"You're very fragile for a Transgenic."

"Shut up," she smiled, and hit him playfully.

He caught her hand in his, and leaned down to kiss it.

She looked at him- bewildered because he did this.

He leaned in closer to her face, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, whispering "what the hell," before kissing him senseless.

**Done**

**Please review**


	17. Senseless

**Claim: **I own **Basil**

**Rambling: **please review…

**Road Trip from Hell**

**---------------------**

He leaned in closer to her face, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, whispering "what the hell," before kissing him senseless.

And that is exactly how Mink found the two…

"Hell! Ah, I swear I'm really startin' to annoy my self!" Mink sighed dramatically, "I thought you two needed help," she pointed in between them, "I guess I was wrong."

"You're always wrong," Kyle chuckled from behind her, and received a good-hearty-transgenic blow to the stomach. "Ouch."

"Carry on," Mink flashed them an encouraging smile, and waved her hands, "we've got some time."

The two Transgenics blushed, moving apart.

Basil jumped to her feet, and wiped her pants- as if there were dirt on them from the carpet.

Mink shook her head at this, and softly apologized before leaving site.

Tyler chuckled again, and said, "We'll wait for you two in the car."

Zack watched basil awkwardly walk out of the room after Tyler, and sighed.

**Meanwhile…**

Max paced her office…

Millions of thoughts were running through her head and she could feel a serious head ache coming on.

There was Zack and Basil, who were currently MIA…together.

There was Logan, who was inviting Basil out to dinner.

And then there was Alec, who was just so freaking sexy.

Max really didn't know what to do…or what she was feeling. She pulled her leather jacket on, and started to walk out of Headquarters.

"Max?" Dix asked as Max tried strolling past unnoticed.

"Huh?" Max asked, turning around.

"I have to tell you something," Dix stated, leading Max into her office.

Max stared at her, "what?"

Dix sighed- not knowing how to say what she needed to say…

"Well, remember the tests that you took when you came back the other day?"

"Yes…"

**Meanwhile… **

Alec watched a car pull up in front of TC's main gate, and narrowed his eyes. When the car doors flung open- out walked four very tense looking Transgenics.

"Finally," Alec greeted with a smile, "I thought I was going to have to send out a search party."

Mink chuckled, and punched Alec in the shoulder, "Ay Alec, you worry like a female…"

"Well someone has to!" Alec whined, rubbing his sore arm.

Basil only smiled at Alec, who raised an eyebrow suspiciously at her.

"Where's Max?" Zack asked, moving past Basil.

Alec shrugged, "who knows…who cares."

Zack scoffed, and walked away.

"that didn't sound very pleasant, but I needa' keep my self out of this," Mink chuckled, and walked away.

Basil wondered silently why the 'married couple' was fighting…again.

Alec interrupted the uncomfortable silence with a smirk. "Loggie bear sent you a package."

Basils green eyes lit up, "Logan, really?"

Alec frowned at her enthusiasm, "Yeah, he wants to ask you to dinner or something."

Basil smiled, "Wow- are you serious?"

Alec raised an eyebrow, "you're not happy about this…right?"

Basil shrugged, "I've never been invited to dinner before."

He stared at her- like she had three heads and one of them was trying to eat him alive. "You are not going on a date with him!"

She crossed her arms to her chest, "says who?"

"Says me!"

"And who are you?"

"Alec!"

"So?"

"So- I run your life."

She frowned, "Whatever…where's the package- I want to see it."

He sighed- thinking that all of the girls in his life were going insane. "I don't know," he replied, and walked away.

Basil smiled- happy that she aroused some jealousy from within him, and went in search of the said package.

**Meanwhile…**

Max was pacing…again.

She didn't know what to do- or what to think, but what she really needed right now was some air.

She couldn't breathe and in a minute she was about to pass out.

Grabbing her coat she left headquarters, and went to her new high place.

The mellow sound of the world gave her a bit of peace as she contemplated…

But it didn't matter much- because she had so much to contemplate over.

The silence was broken by footsteps though, and she turned around to see Alec staring at her.

His worried gaze caused butterflies to float through her stomach.

They continued to stare at each other for a while, before Alec cleared his throat. "I'll leave you alone."

She sighed, and closed her eyes. "No, wait."

He turned around swiftly on his heel and waited for her to say something else.

"There's something you need to know…"

**Done**

**Please review**


	18. Pregnant

**Claim: **I own **Basil**

**Rambling: **please review…

---------------------

**Road Trip from Hell**

**---------------------**

"There's something you need to know…"

Alec nodded softly, and waited in silence.

Max nervously ran her fingers through her long brown hair, and turned to face the city. "You know how sometimes things happen, and you really never think of the consequences of your actions?"

"Yeah," he hedged her on, "go on."

"Because when you're in the moment your actions feel like the right thing to do. So, basically, all rational thought flies out the window, and then you're stuck with the repercussions of your actions. And you don't know what to do, because there's no way you can go back in time and fix something."

He furrowed his eyebrows, stepping closer to her, "Max, what are you getting at?"

"We're pregnant, Alec," Max spit out, and almost instantly upon hearing her own words- covered her mouth with her hand.

Alec stepped back a few feet, and let the color drain from his face. "We?"

She snapped her head to look at him, and scowled, "Yes we…I didn't do this to myself."

He shook his head, and closed his eyes for a brief second. "Are you sure?"

"Unfortunately," she exhaled sharply, and continued to glare at him.

He opened his eyes, and softly said, "I didn't mean to offend you Maxie- this is just…wow."

She wrapped her arms around herself, and sighed. "I know."

Silence…

"Wow…"

"Yeah…"

-&-

"What are you dressed up for love?" Mink asked, coming into view in Basils new room.

"I'm going on a date," Basil shrugged, and let a small smile fall over her lips.

"So lover boy got some balls and asked you, ay?" Mink smiled, scratching her head, "its surprising- he seems shy to me."

Basil turned to look at Mink in confusion, "huh?"

"Zack doll, I'm talking about Zack," Mink chuckled, "damn, you are love sick."

Basil blushed slightly, before shaking her head, "I'm going on a date with someone else Mink."

The blonde nodded in understanding, "I thought you two were smitten, but it was just pure fun, ay?"

Basil shrugged, "I guess."

Mink furrowed her eyebrows, "well, I just came to see if you wanted to patrol with me tonight, but have fun on your date."

"Thanks," Basil frowned, watching Mink leave the room. Something about what Mink said got her to thinking.

-&-

Zack walked around HQ with nothing on his mind but…Basil.

What was going on?

Why was he feeling this way?

It frustrated him to the point where he went in search for Alec. He needed something to do to get his mind off of her.

"Where's Alec?" Zack asked Dix, who was busy typing at a computer.

"Probably with Max somewhere," Dix responded, and continued to type.

A tinge of jealousy caught in Zack, but he shook it off and continued his search. "Mole, have you seen Alec anywhere?"

"He's probably with Max," Mole answered, smoking a freshly lit cigar.

Zack rolled his eyes. "I was wondering if there was any work I could do around here."

Mole shook his head, "we can handle it," he said territorially.

The blonde let his lips fall in a straight line. "Okay."

Mole shrugged, and called to Zack, who was walking away. "How about Patrol…"

"Patrol…" Zack turned around, smiling slightly.

"Yeah, I'm taking the night off and Mink needs someone to help her," Mole replied in a lazy tone.

-&-

"So, are you going to keep it?" Alec asked, sitting beside a defeated looking Max.

She snapped her head up to look at him, "of course I'm going to keep it, what do I look like? T.C isn't really big on abortions."

He looked at her, feeling stupid and angry at himself. "Yeah, sorry…"

"Look," she turned away, "I'm not thrilled about this either. It might be the worst thing that's ever happened to me, but it's my fault. I shouldn't have had sex with you. We should have thought it through- we were made for each other," she shrugged, "in the breeding sense. It's only obvious we have sex and get pregnant."

Alec tried not to look hurt by her words, and instead fell into an uncomfortable silence.

Max thought maybe she should say something, but didn't have the strength, "You know what I mean," is all she said.

"Yeah," he spit out, and stood up, "I'm going to go check on something," he threw a glance over his shoulder, "see you later."

Max frowned and watched him walk away.

**Done**

**Please review**


End file.
